One Mistake
by It'sGleeFul
Summary: Rachel finds out she pregnant at 16 years old and her fathers kick her out. What happens when someone surprising comes back in to Rachels life and wants to help her raise the baby?.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Cross.

Rachel looked down at the stick in her hands with tears in her eyes and panic written all over her face, what was she going to do? how did this even happen? what are her dads going to say?, all of this was going through rachels mind. That damn blue cross on the white stick had officially ruined all of rachels future plans. Suddenly she heard banging on the bathroom door, she hid the life ruining test under a towel and opened the bathroom door "Rach, you've been in here for a while, is everything okay?" Hiram Berry looked at his daughter with a skeptical expression on his face "Yes daddy I'm fine, its just my period playing up, I'll be out soon" Rachel could tell she had made her father uncomfortable by mentioning her period but she also knew it was a sure way to make him leave her alone "Okay Princess, i'll leave you be" Hiram walked away and heard his daughter close the bathroom door behind her.

Rachel took the pregnancy test from under the towel and looked at it again she placed her hand over her stomach and began to cry again. She took her phone out of her skirt pocket and text the one person she knew would be there for her in this situation, Santana. _"Hey san, I really need you to come to my house right now, its important, Rach"_ She sent the message and within minutes her phone vibrated indicating she had a text " _Sure thing Midget, be there in 15"._ Rachel didn't know how she was going to tell Santana but she knew that if she was going to tell anyone right now it had to be her.

15 minutes later rachel heard a knock on her front door and her daddy Leroy answering it "Hello Santana, Nice to see you, Rachel is upstairs go right on up" "Thank you Mr Berry" Santana ran up the stairs and in to rachels bedroom. "Okay Midget whats so urgent that you had to drag me over here when I was in the middle of making out with Brittany" Rachel stared at Santana and then burst in to tears again "San, I'm pregnant" santanas eyes went so wide that rachel thought they might pop out of her head "You have got to be shitting me Berry, please tell me this is a joke, is it April fools day?" "San its December" "what are you gonna do Rach?". Honestly rachel didn't know what she was going do to she was so confused and she was only 16 years old. "I don't know what I'm going to do San, thats why i called you over here, How am I going to tell my dads or Finn? Omg Santana how am I going to tell Finn?" Santana looked at her best friend and pulled her in to her arms, she sat with rachel as she cried, rubbing circles on her back and whispering in her ear that it was all going to be okay but rachel didn't believe her, how could anything be okay?.

When rachel had calmed down santana wiped her face with a tissue she got out of the bathroom, Santana grabbed rachels chin and made the tiny girl look at her "Rachel, We will figure this out, you are not alone in this you have me and I'm pretty sure Finn will be there throughout all of this, he loves you midge, as for your dads I think you should tell them sooner rather than later, now are you going to keep it?" Rachel looked in to santanas eyes, she saw the determination and confidence in them, she thought for a while before answering her question, was she going to keep it? she wasn't going to consider abortion because…well that just wasn't an option in her book but adoption, could she give her baby away to a stranger? after everything she went through with her biological mother she didn't know if she could live with herself. "San, I don't think I can give this baby away" Santana saw the look in her best friends eyes and knew that she would never be able to give this child away and abortion was never going to be an option. "Then I think you should tell Finn tomorrow at school, I'll be right there with you whilst you do it, and then I think you should tell your dads, Rach you're small so you're going to start showing a lot earlier than most people, you wont be able to hide this for very long" rachel knew she was right and she knew that she needed to tell her dads sooner rather than later, if they kicked her out she'd have more time to find somewhere to live before the baby was born. "Okay san, I'll tell Finn tomorrow at school, but will you be there when I tell my fathers too? I don't think i can do this alone" Santana looked at the fear in her friends eyes, her dark brown orbs had nothing but panic in them "Of course I'll be there midge, you wont have to do any of this alone"

The next day Rachel was walking down the halls of McKinley High School looking for her boyfriend, every step she took was filled with determination, she had to find Finn and tell him about the baby before she lost her nerve. As rachel turned the corner and headed towards Finns locker she seen santana and motioned for her to follow "Whats with the furious walk midge?" Rachel looked at her and smiled "Im going to tell Finn about… You know and I need you to come with me" santana just nodded at the tiny brunette and followed her down the hall.

Finn was indeed at his locker, rachel walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention "Hey Rach, you okay? you look kinda pale" Rachel just nodded at Finn before asking him to follow her and santana in to the choir room that was next door to Finns locker. "Okay Rach you're freaking me out, whats going on?" he looked at his girlfriend and noticed that she couldn't make eye contact with him and seemed as though she was in a world of her own. Santana nudged rachel and motioned for her to talk to Finn " tell him Midge", this confused Finn more "Tell me what? Rachel?" Rachel looked between Finn and Santana before blurting it out "Im pregnant".

Finn stood there looking at rachel, his mind running a mile a minute, how is she pregnant? they only had sex once and they used protection. "Rachel, are you sure? we used a condom" he whispered to her, rachel nodded and pulled out the pregnancy test from her school bag, Finn took the test and studied it for about 30 seconds before turning to rachel "Okay Rach, you know I'll be there right? we'll figure it all out, I'll be at every appointment and at the birth, if you want me there, I'll be there for you and the baby, I love you Rachel Berry" rachel was crying now and santana was pretending she wasn't listening "I love you too Finn, I've already decided that I want to keep the baby and Im telling my dads tonight" "Do you want me to come with you when you tell them because I will Rach" Rachel smiled at her boyfriend and his determination to be there "No Finn its okay, San is gonna come with me and I thinks its best if you stay out of the way for a while" Finn nodded and pulled his very tiny girlfriend in to a tight hug.

It was 3:30 and school was over, there was no Glee today as Mr Schue wasn't very well, apparently he had the flu. Rachel stood outside the school waiting for santana to show up and drive her to her house, her dads would already be home from work as it was Friday and that meant it was a half day for the both of them. Santana pulled up in from of rachel and shouted at her to get in, "How you feeling Berry? you ready for this?" rachel just looked at santana like she was insane "Yeah I'm so excited to go home and tell my parents that I'm pregnant at 16 and I'm keeping the baby" her voice was full of sarcasm and she rolled her eyes at her friend, Santana smirked and looked rachel over "I assume your baby hormones have already kicked in then midge, wont be long before you're so big you cant fit in the car anymore" rachel glared at santana and then gave her the middle finger.

Santana pulled in to the Berry drive way, both of the Berry mens cars were in the drive which meant they were home. Rachel looked at her front door and suddenly began to panic, was this really necessary? surely she didn't need to tell them now? maybe she could just pack some stuff and run away to Canada or something. "Get your shit Berry, this is happening now whether you want to do it or not, you cant put it off and you cant run away" it was like santana could read rachels mind. Rachel grabbed her bag and got out of the car, Santana followed her towards the front door.

As they walked in the Berry men greeted them from the kitchen "Hello Princess, Hello Santana" Hiram Berry was a Doctor at Lima Memorial hospital, he was tall and slender, he could also be very intimidating when he needed to be "How was school girls?" santana looked at rachel and nodded "It was fine dad, can I speak to you and Daddy for a while? theres something that I need to tell you". Hiram looked at his daughter and her friend then turned and looked at his husband who had a rather confused look on his face "Sure Princess you can always talk to us you know that" Rachel walked in to the kitchen, Santana followed her and they both sat at the table with Leroy and Hiram on the other side. "Whats going on Rach?" Leroy asked after nothing was said for several minutes, Rachel looked at santana for some encouragement and santana smiled at her and nodded. "Daddy, Dad, I made a mistake and its not something I'm particularly proud of but I need you to understand that I wouldn't change anything because whilst I know that I'm young I'm also very mature for my age and I feel like i will be able to handle the responsibilities that will come along with this mistake" The Berry men looked at their daughter and then at each other, both of them were completely confused and had no idea what rachel was trying to tell them "Rach, what are you trying to tell us?" Rachel took a deep breath and steadied her nerves before saying what needed to be said "Daddy, Dad….I'm pregnant"

Santana could see the Berry mens attitude change completely after rachel said she was pregnant, She could see the rage, disappointment and shame in their eyes, this wasn't going to end well. Hiram spoke first "Rachel Barbra Berry, How on earth could you let this happen? you are 16 years old for christ sake, do you understand what you have gotten yourself in to?" Rachel looked down at her hands and felt the tears falling from her eyes, she too could see the shame in their eyes and she didn't want to look at it anymore. "Rachel Barbra, you have always been our pride and joy, we have always been so proud of you but now you have disappointment me and your father, you have brought shame on to the Berry name and we cannot allow you to remain in this house in your condition, are you keeping it?" Rachel looked up at her Daddy Leroy "Yes, I'm keeping it" she mumbled, "Then you will go to your room and pack your bags, I do not want to see you or your offspring again, do you hear me?" Rachel nodded and went to stand up but she suddenly felt Santanas hand wrap around her arm "You cant seriously be kicking out your pregnant 16 year old daughter? I thought you 2 would have a lot more integrity and morals than that, clearly I was wrong when I thought you were good men, Rachel is better off without you anyway" she pulled rachel towards the stairs and in to her bedroom. Rachel and Santana spent and hour packing up most of rachels stuff, they only did the essentials, clothes, shoes etc… when they were finished Rachel took one last look at her room, turned the light off and closed the door. When she walked down the stairs she seen both of her fathers sitting in the living room in silence, they heard Rachel and Santana come down the stairs and Hiram turned to look at his daughter one last time "Leave your key on the table" Leroy shouted towards the front door before his daughter could leave, Rachel grabbed the key out of her bag and placed it on the table by the front door, she took one last look at her fathers and her house before turning around and walking out of the door for the very last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay so I had a review that said "Rachel wouldn't tell Santana", this is a slight AU fanfic, Santana and Rachel are best friends and have been for a while so yes Santana would be the first person Rachel would tell. Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed, if you have any suggestions about where you want this story to go i'd like to hear them,

Thanks N.

P.S I hope you enjoy this chapter it took me ages to write lol.

Santana drove herself and Rachel back to her house, Rachel had nowhere else to go and Santana assumed that her house was the best place to go right now. Rachel hadn't cried or screamed or shown any emotion really and Santana thought that was slightly odd, the girl must feel either angry or sad or something.

She turned to look at the short brunette in the passenger seat and felt sorry for her, the girl clearly had on her show face.

"So we're gonna go to mine, we'll talk to my mom and explain the situation, I'm sure she'll be okay with you staying for a bit though" Santana was just trying to get the girl to communicate with her.

Rachel just nodded and continued to look out the window.

Once they arrived at Santanas house, they walked in the front door and were immediately hit with the smell of dinner, Maribel Lopez was an amazing cook.

"Santi, how was school?" Maribel shouted from the kitchen when she heard her daughter in come in the house.

Santana walked in to the kitchen with Rachel by her side "It was good mom, Can we talk?" Santana mumbled.

Curious Maribel turned around from stirring whatever it was in the pot and finally noticed Rachel was also in the room. "Hello Rachel, are you okay?" she could the see girl wasn't herself, normally Rachel was a very enthusiastic girl with a lot of energy but right now she looked like she was going to throw up.

Rachel just nodded at Mrs Lopez and looked at Santana to explain the situation, Santana got the hint and decided to just go for it.

"Listen, Mom, Rachel has got herself in to a little situation that she cant exactly get herself out of, because of this situation she has been kicked out by her dads and isn't allowed to return home, I was wondering if she could stay here?" Santana rushed out her words not because she was nervous but because she just wanted this conversation to be over, she really needed to talk to Rachel privately.

"And this situation you mentioned, what exactly is it?" Maribel couldn't imagine Rachel doing something so terrible that the Berry men would kick her out.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel said in quiet and sad voice.

Maribels eyes widened in shock and she was speechless, little Rachel Berry was pregnant that wasn't something she was expecting.

Maribel walked over to the short brunette and pulled her in to a tight hug "Rachel you can stay here as long as you need okay, have you thought about what you're going to do?" Mrs Lopez pulled away from the singer and sat down at the dining table forcing Rachel to sit in the chair next to her.

"I'm going to keep it" Rachel mumbled with her head down looking at her feet.

The older woman placed her finger under Rachels chin and lifted her head so she could look in to the girls eyes "Are you sure about that Rachel, its not easy raising a baby when you're an adult and sweetheart you're 16 years old, thats a lot of pressure and a lot of responsibility" Maribel wanted Rachel to know how serious this was.

"I know, I understand how hard this is going to be but I cant give away my flesh and blood, i'll regret it for the rest of my life and I think I already love it" Rachel finally began to show a little emotion, her voice cracked and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The older Lopez was a little proud of Rachel in that moment, she wiped away the girls tears and pulled her in for another hug "Okay sweetheart, of course its your decision and myself and Santi will be there for you, what about the baby father?"

Rachel smiled and pulled back from Mrs Lopez, she looked at Santana and noticed the young girl wiping away a tear "He said he'll be there for me no matter what".

"Thats good, now put your stuff in the guest room and get ready for dinner okay honey" Maribel stood up and went back to stirring her food, she didn't want to overwhelm the singer with too many questions and she knew she had to tell someone about Rachels situation, she just didn't know how Rachel would react to it.

Rachel and Santana went to the guest room and put her suitcase on the bed.

"So how you feeling Rach? you've not really said anything about your dads" Santanas voice was full of concern for her friend.

"What do you want me to say San?" Rachel's tone was a little harsher than she intended.

"I want you to be honest with me and show a little emotion, you just got kicked out of your home and disowned by your parents and you haven't even cried" Santana knew she needed to be blunt with her friend right now.

"I know that Santana, I know I've just lost everything, you don't need to remind me and so what if I haven't cried, whats that got to do with anything?"

"Its not like you, you're a naturally emotional person and you've had the same facial expression since you told your dads, don't keep your emotions bottled up Rachel, now is not the time to have a show face" Santana was trying to get the girl to open up and it seemed to be working, Rachels lip quivered and tears began to roll freely down the girls face.

Rachel sat on the bed and finally began to let her emotions out, Santana sat next to her friend and rubbed circles on her back as Rachel began to sob.

"What am I gonna San? I don't have a home anymore, I don't have parents, I have no money, how am I going to raise a child with no money and no home? its not even like I can go and get a job because who is going to employ a 16 year old pregnant girl" Rachel found it hard to speak through her sobbing and had to catch her breath several times.

"Listen to me Rachel, you will get through this and i'll be there with you throughout this whole thing, you can stay here as long as you need and I'm sure my parents wont mind helping you out with money, you have Finn as well remember, you're not alone Rach" Santana continued to rub circles on the girls back and wiped away some of her tears, she pulled her in to a tight hug and they remained in that position until they went downstairs for dinner.

Downstairs Maribel was having an internal struggle with herself, should she tell her or not, she was giving herself a slight headache.

Before calling the girls down for dinner she finally made a decision, one that would probably make Rachel very angry with her but she knew it was what Rachel needed right now. So she sent off a text message that she was hoping wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

"Hey, we need to talk, can you come over tonight, maybe around 10? Santi will be in bed by then and this conversation needs to be private, for now anyway, Mari x"

2 minutes later she received a reply and let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding.

"Sure Mari, i'll be there, can you at least give me a hint as to what is so urgent though? x"

"Just be here, i'll explain everything I promise. M x"

When she never got a reply from her last message she knew that the person was probably over analysing the situation. After 5 minutes it became clear that the person wasn't going to reply at all and she decided to call down the girls for dinner.

Both girls had been in bed for about 45 minutes, Maribel knew that her guest would be arriving soon so she decided to check on the girls to make sure they were asleep.

Rachel had decided to sleep in her friends bed tonight, she needed to comfort. When Maribel walked in to her daughters room she smiled at the sight in front of her, Santana was fast asleep with her arm wrapped protectively around her best friend and Rachel had a hand lying on her flat stomach, Maribel couldn't help but think to herself that it wasn't going to be flat for much longer, in fact she could already see a slight bulge, it was only noticeable if you really looked and knew what you was looking for.

Just then she heard her door bell ring, she took one last look at her daughter and her friend and closed the door behind, she made her way towards the front door and took a deep breath before answering it.

Maribel answered the door with a smile on her face. "Hey, Come in" she said to the person standing in her doorway.

The brunette walked in to the house with an air of confidence around her, she smiled at Maribel and followed her to the living room. Maribel sat on the sofa and signalled for the brunette to sit next to her. When the brunette sat down she turned towards Mrs Lopez with slight concern written over her face.

"Why am I here Mari? I've not heard from you in a while" She spoke with slight sadness and confusion.

"Shelby, I need your help, I know we haven't spoke for a while but this concerns you more than it concerns me" Maribel was nervous, if there was one thing she knew about Shelby Corcoran it was that the woman could be a real bitch sometimes and was never afraid to voice her opinion about anything.

"Whats going on Mari?"

"Its Rachel" Shelby's face instantly hardened at the mention of her daughter. Maribel and Shelby had been friends in college she was there when Shelby decided to be a surrogate for the Berrys, she was there when Shelby cried her heart out after she gave the baby away and she was there when her reconnection with Rachel didn't go as planned. They hadn't spoke in a while because Maribel hadn't agreed with Shelbys decision and Santana had brought Rachel home in tears after it all happened, Maribel had made her feelings perfectly clear the next time she saw Shelby.

"What about Rachel?" Shelby was getting annoyed now, she wanted the Latina to just hurry up and tell her what she needed to know.

"Her dads kicked her out today and told her to never return, she's currently upstairs in Santanas room asleep, I've told her she can stay here as long as she needs, but honestly Shelby right now I think she needs a mother and you are the only person that can give her that" Maribel was clearly very concerned for Rachel and her tone of voice portrayed that.

Shelby looked at the woman in front of her in utter shock, there was no way Hiram and Leroy would kick Rachel out, they doted on her.

"That doesn't make any sense, they love Rachel, why would they disown her like that?" Maribel could see the concern in Shelbys eyes and knew she had made the right decision but telling Shelby why the Berry men had kicked her out could change everything.

"Shel, they kicked her out and disowned her because she made a very big mistake…"

"What mistake would give them a reason to kick my baby out of her house?" Shelby interrupted her friend in the middle of her sentence.

"Shelby, Rachels pregnant"

A look of pure shock and confusion took over Shelbys face, she didn't believe it, how could her 16 year old daughter, who was so mature and sensible for her age, be pregnant.

"No, she wouldn't be that stupid" Shelby stood up from the sofa and started to pace.

"Its true Shel, and the girl is absolutely terrified, she tried so hard not to show it earlier when I spoke to her but I could see it in her eyes, pure fear"

Shelby looked at her friend with tears in her eyes, she very rarely cried in front of anyone but Mari wasn't just anyone she was Shelbys closest friend.

"Does she know what she's going to do?" Shelby asked in hushed tone as she continued to pace.

"She told me she's going to keep it, I explained to her that it would be very difficult to raise at child at her age but she told me she couldn't live with herself if she gave it away and that she thinks she's already fell in love with it" Maribel could see how affected Shelby was by this, her friend was still pacing her floor and she watched as she ran a hand through her hair and over her face in frustration.

"Well then she needs to come home with me, I know I let her down a few months ago but she's my daughter and she needs a home, I can be there for her, and I can be there for her baby, oh my god, I just realised I'm 35 years old and I'm gonna be a fucking grandma" Shelby had a look of pure horror on her face.

Maribel couldn't help but laugh at her friends sudden outburst but she also felt a little sorry for the woman, 35 was a little young to be a grandma.

"Look Shel, tomorrow morning I will explain to Rachel that I've spoken to you and I will try and get her to see reason, but if she don't wanna come home with you I'm not going to force her hand. Rachel is a very forgiving person though so maybe she will forgive you, especially considering the situation she is in right now"

"Do me a favour Mari, tell her I said I'm sorry and I only did what I did because I thought she had a stable home life and loving parents and didn't want to screw that up for her, tell her I love her" Shelby let a few tears roll down her face and calmly wiped them away.

"I will shel, i'll make she sure she understands everything, do you wanna see her?"

Shelby stood still and looked at her friend before giving her a watery smile and nodding her head.

Maribel walked up her stairs towards her daughters room with Shelby close behind her, she opened the girls bedroom door and glanced inside to make sure they were both still asleep before opening it wider and letting Shelby look inside.

Shelbys tears began to flow faster when she looked at her beautiful, dark haired daughter sleep peacefully, her small hand was still resting protectively on her stomach but she was on her side now instead of her back. Shelby moved further in to the room and gently placed a hand over her daughters belly, she didn't want to wake Rachel so it was a feather light touch that could barely be felt.

She kneeled next to her daughter and whispered in her ear "I love you baby" and carefully kissed the girls forehead before getting up and walking out of the room with Maribel.

It was around 12am when Shelby finally left the Lopez house, she was determined to gain the trust of her daughter and take care her and her baby.

The next morning Rachel woke up feeling a little nauseous, she was getting pretty annoyed with the constant need to be sick in the mornings now. She looked at the time and noticed it was 7am, it was a saturday so she decided to lie in bed for a few minutes and wait out the need to vomit.

After about 5 minutes she felt a little better and decided to go downstairs, Santana was still sleeping so she quietly got out of bed and grabbed a dressing gown before making her way downstairs.

She walked straight in to the kitchen expecting it to be empty and was surprised to see Mrs Lopez at the coffee machine making her morning cup of coffee. "Good Morning Mrs Lopez" Rachel said in a quiet voice.

Maribel was a little startled she didn't expect any one of the kids to be awake yet and her husband had recently gone to bed after working the night shift. "Good morning sweetheart, and I will not tell you again to call me Maribel, Mrs Lopez is my mother in law" Maribel winked at Rachel and turned back towards her coffee.

"Do you want anything to drink? Tea, water…"

"Tea would be great thanks" Rachel sat down at the table and waited for Maribel to give her her drink.

"Here you go honey, How are you feeling this morning?" Maribel passed Rachel her tea and sat next to her at the table.

"I'm okay, still processing I guess, I'm a little worried about where I'm gonna live when the baby gets here and how I'm going to afford everything you know" Maribel could see the sadness and worry in Rachels eyes, she knew now was a good time to discuss Shelby with Rachel, they were already on the topic anyway.

"Rach, I dont know how you're going to react to this and I know its probably not what you want to hear but its what you need to hear, I spoke to someone last night about your current situation…"

The older woman looked at Rachel trying to see what her reaction was before she carried on with what she needed to say, Rachel didn't really show any emotion and kept a perfect show face in place as Maribel spoke.

"Who did you speak to?" Rachel asked with a slight edge to her voice.

"Before I tell you I need you to understand that this was in your best interest" Maribel took a deep breath and carried on.

"I spoke to Shelby last night…"

Rachel instantly had an angry look on her face and tears in her eyes but she let Mrs Lopez continue with her speech.

"She came round last night whilst you slept and I let her know about everything, your pregnancy, your dads kicking you out and the fact that you're living here. We spoke for several hours about what would be best for you right now, we both agreed that while you are always welcome here you should move in with Shelby"

Rachel was getting angrier, why the fuck would she move in with Shelby when the woman didn't even want her in her life a few months ago.

"First of all, you had no right telling Shelby any of my business, if I had wanted her to know I would of told her myself and second, why would I move in with a woman that doesn't even want to know me, why would I let her anywhere near my child when she treated me like I was nothing"

"Rachel, I understand your anger I really do and you have every right to be angry at her but she told me to tell you that she was so sorry for what she did and she only did it because she thought you had decent, caring parents that loved you and she didn't want to mess that up, she also told me to tell you that she loves you and I believe her"

Rachel was opening crying now, she was angry and confused and annoyed at Maribel, there were too many emotions running through her head. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, did Shelby truly love her or did she just want to hurt me again.

"I dont know what to do" Rachel said through her sobbing.

Maribel stood up and wrapped Rachel in a tight hug, she let the girl cry on her shoulder for a few minutes before pulling back and kneeling down next to her, she placed her finger under Rachels chin and forced the singer to look in her eyes.

"I know how confused you must be right now, I get that, but I really think you should at least sit down with Shelby and talk to her, just you and her"

"Okay…"

"Good, she'll be here at 10" Maribel stood up and went to start making breakfast for the girls, she knew Santana would be up soon.

Rachel glared at the older woman and couldn't help but think that she had just forced her hand slightly by dropping the bomb that Shelby was coming over soon.

She made her way upstairs to the guest room and got ready to take a shower. She walked in to the bathroom and looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her baby bump wasn't very noticeable she just looked bloated, she ran her hands over it and smiled slightly. She knew in that moment that she would do anything to protect her baby.

By the time Rachel had finished her shower and got ready for the day it was 9:30, she was growing increasingly more anxious about Shelby coming to visit but she knew she needed a home, somewhere her baby could grow up and be happy, If Shelby was willing to provide that then she at least needed to hear the woman out.

Rachel went downstairs and joined Santana in the kitchen where she was eating breakfast, she sat down next to her friend and gave her a slight smile.

"How you feeling today Midge?" Santana said with her mouth full of food.

"Santi, chew your food before you speak, Here's your breakfast Rachel" Maribel handed the girl a plate of waffles covered in syrup.

"Thanks Maribel, and Santana I'm fine" Rachel said with a slight smile on her face as she watched Santana roll her eyes at her mom.

"Santi if you're finished go and get dressed, we're going out in a minute" Maribel shouted from the laundry room.

Santana had a look of confusion on her face, why was she going out? her mom never said they had plans today. Eventually Santana just shrugged and went to get dressed.

Rachel finished off her breakfast and waited in the kitchen for Shelby to arrive. At exactly 9:59 the doorbell rang. Rachel internally panicked and watched Maribel answer the door to the woman she hadn't wanted to see for the rest of her life.

Shelby walked through the front door and smiled at her friend. Maribel escorted her towards the living room, partly to give Rachel a little time before seeing Shelby and partly so she could explain what happened this morning.

The pair sat down on the sofa and Maribel turned to Shelby and looked the woman in the eye, "So I spoke to Rachel and she has agreed to talk to you, but don't expect too much from her okay, she's still very hurt and emotional"

"Dont worry Mari, I'm just gonna be honest with her"

"Okay, i'll got and get her" Maribel stood up and made her way towards the kitchen, Rachel was sat in the same position she left her in. The older woman smiled at Rachel and placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Maribel asked as Santana made her way down the stairs fully clothed and ready to leave. Rachel nodded at the Latina and stood up from her chair.

"Me and Santi are gonna go out so you and Shelby have some privacy, Miguel is still asleep in bed but he wont be awake for several hours so don't worry about him"

"Thank you Maribel, I appreciate what you're doing for me" Rachel hugged Maribel and made her way towards the living room as Maribel grabbed Santanas hand and pulled her over to the front door, she grabbed her keys and just as Santana noticed that Coach Corcoran was in her living room her mom pushed her out the front door.

Rachel walked in to the living room and see the dark hair that belonged to her mother, she cleared her throat and Shelby turned towards the noise. She smiled when she seen her daughter and stood up from her place on the sofa.

"Hey Rach, its good to see you" Shelby was nervous and didn't really know how to start this conversation.

"Thanks" was all Rachel said, she wasn't going to lie and say that it was good to her too.

"Come and sit down Rach we have a lot to talk about"

Rachel made her way towards her mother and sat down on the chair opposite the sofa her mom sat on.

"So Mari told me about the baby, how are you feeling?" Shelby was genuinely concerned about Rachels health and mental state right now.

"I'm doing okay thank you, a little nauseous sometimes but over all I think everything is going as it should"

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Not yet, I only found out a few days ago, I've not really had time to figure all that out yet"

Shelby nodded at Rachel and seen how nervous the girl was to be talking about this with her.

"Okay, so first things first we need to make you an appointment as soon as possible" Shelby said with a stern tone. She looked Rachel in the eye and could see how hesitant she was to trust Shelby.

"Rach, I know that you cant trust me right now but I really need you to know that I am so sorry for what I did to you a few months ago, I just didn't want to disrupt your life anymore than I already had. I love you Rachel, I've loved you since the day I gave birth to you, I know its gonna take time but I want you to know that I will be there every step of the way during your pregnancy, I promise"

Shelby had tears falling down her cheeks, she was looking her daughter in the eye and she saw resistance in her face. Rachel let her tears fall and wiped at them angrily, she didn't want her mother to know she was affecting her.

"But what if you decide you don't want me anymore, its not just me you're going hurt its my baby and I don't think I can put it through what I went through"

"Rachel, I would never do that to you again, I didn't want to do it the first time but I felt like I had no choice, please, just give me chance"

Shelby continued to cry and Rachel could see that the woman was being honest and she began to forgive a little, it would take a while to truly trust her but she was willing to try.

"Okay…I'm prepared to try but this is your last chance, if you hurt me again you will never see me or my baby ever again" Rachel looked Shelby in the eye as she spoke and made it very clear that she was serious.

Shelby couldn't help but smile at her daughter, she was so happy that Rachel was prepared to give her a second chance, she wanted to run across the room and pull her in to a bone crushing hug but she knew Rachel wasn't ready for that yet.

"I will never hurt you ever again, baby I promise" Shelby said with so much love in her voice.

Rachels heart leaped a little at Shelby calling her Baby, all she ever truly wanted in life was for her mom to love her.

"So, what do you say about coming to live with me? Mari told me about your dads and trust me if i could I would give them a few choice words" Rachel rolled her eyes at Shelby and smiled a little, she was still absolutely heart broken by what her dads did but she knew she needed to find a stable home for her baby and move forward with her life.

"I guess we can try it, I'll try and get a job so I can help out with bills and pay for all the stuff I need for the baby" Rachel watched as Shelby rolled her eyes and smirked.

"First of all, you will not pay bills and secondly you do not need to get a job right now, lets be honest no-one will hire you in your condition anyway, I do think that getting a job after you give birth is a good idea though. But for right now I will help you buy everything and help you set up a nursery in my house"

"I cant ask you to do that, its not your job"

"Its none negotiable Rachel, And first thing Monday I will ring the doctors and get you booked in for an ultrasound as soon as possible, I need to make sure my grandchild is okay" Shelby winked at Rachel and received a teary smile in return.

"Thank you Shelby, I appreciate it" Rachel stood up and walked over to the sofa, she sat down and wrapped an arm around the older brunettes waist, Shelby was taken a back by this gesture, she instantly pulled Rachel closer to her and ran a hand through the girls hair.

Shelbys tears fell faster down her face but these tears weren't sad they were happy, she was finally starting to build a relationship with her child, something she had been craving for 16 long years.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Sorry for the long wait I've been thinking of ideas for this story for a while, I hope you like this chapter :) Thanks Nx

Rachel moved in with Shelby that same day, things were still a little awkward but they weren't as bad she thought they would be. Shelby was completely different in a relaxed environment and not trying to be Coach Corcoran, if Rachel was honest she would even say Shelby was pretty cool.

It had been 3 days since Rachel moved in and she was pretty settled in her new home, Shelby had set her up in the bedroom next to hers and had explained that the room across from Rachels could be a nursery, Rachel appreciated everything Shelby was doing for her but still felt she needed to give her money for living there.

Rachel was on her way to English when she heard her phone vibrate with a message, she pulled her phone out her pocket and looked down to see it was Shelby.

"Doctors appointment at 4, you'll need to miss Glee, i'll pick you up if you want?"

Rachel thought about it and decided that Finn should probably be there too.

"Okay, let me talk to Finn, if he wants to come he'll give me a lift"

Rachel put her phone back in her pocket and walked in to her English lesson.

After her English class she caught up with Finn outside his Maths class, he was talking to a group of jocks so she waited by a locker close by until he noticed her and said goodbye to his friends and walked over to her.

"Hey Rach" he said kissing her on the lips lightly and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, So I have to miss Glee today, Shelby text me before class and told me she made a Doctors appointment for 4 today, I was just wondering if you wanted to come" Rachel whispered, she didn't want anyone knowing about the baby yet.

"Of course i'll be there Rach" he smiled down at his girlfriend and played with the ends of her hair, it was clear that he loved her and didn't want her to go through this alone.

"Okay, i'll meet you in the parking lot after school" Rachel stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently before walking away.

Rachel and Finn met Shelby outside of the doctors at 3:45, Shelby was insistent that she be at the appointment. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rachel or Finn but they were young and if something was wrong they may not entirely understand, plus she wanted to see her grandchild.

"So are you ready for this?" Shelby asked Rachel as she walked towards her.

"As ready as a pregnant 16 year old can be suppose" the singer said with humour in her voice.

Shelby smiled at her and placed a calming hand on her arm before turning to Finn and giving him a tight smile.

She liked Finn but she did not like the fact that he had taken her daughters virginity and gotten her pregnant at such a young age. Finn would happily admit that he was slightly scared of Shelby and found her very intimidating, she was a more intense version of Rachel.

They signed in with the receptionist and sat in the waiting area and waited to be called.

"So Rach, how was school?" the older brunette asked her daughter.

"Fine I guess, I wasn't slushied today so thats an improvement" Rachel said.

"And Finn hows school for you?" she asked because she wanted Rachel to feel like she was trying to bond with him.

"its cool" the shy boy answered and refused to look the woman in the eye.

"Glad to hear it" Shelby knew that Finn was intimidated by her and that pleased her a lot more than it probably should but she didn't care, this boy has violated my daughter she thought to herself.

"Rachel Berry" the receptionist called and all 3 of them stood up and made their way to the room they were shown to.

Shelby knocked on the door and entered, she smiled at the doctor and introduced everyone like it was some kind of meeting.

"Hello, i'm Shelby Corcoran, this is my daughter Rachel and her boyfriend Finn"

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Shelby like she was insane before shaking the doctors hand and Finn did the same, without the rolling of the eyes and glare at Shelby.

"Nice to meet you all" the doctor smiled.

"Now Rachel I understand that you want a pregnancy confirming and a first scan?" he smiled at the singer and put some latex gloves on.

"Yes please" Rachel replied, slightly embarrassed by this whole situation, she never thought she would be one of those girls that got pregnant at 16.

"Go ahead and lie down on the bed and pull your shirt up over your stomach"

Rachel walked over to the bed and did as the doctor asked, Shelby stood to the side of Rachel and held on to her hand and Finn stood next to her head and ran a hand through her hair. Rachel glanced at Finn and gave him a scared smile.

The doctor wheeled over to her on a chair and set up his equipment.

"Now Rachel this is going to be cold" he said as he squeezed some gel on her stomach and Rachel jumped a little bit. He grabbed the scanner and started rubbing it across her stomach whilst looking at the monitor.

"Well… I can confirm that you are 13 weeks pregnant" he turned the monitor towards Rachel, Finn and Shelby and all 3 stared at it in awe. There on the screen as clear as day was Rachel and Finns baby. Rachel squeezed Shelbys hand and smiled up at Finn with tears in her eyes.

Shelby also had tears in her eyes as she stared at her granbaby, she leaned down and placed a kiss to Rachels cheek.

The doctor removed the scanner from Rachels stomach and handed her some wipes to get rid of the gel. "Do you want pictures?" he asked as he placed the scanner back in its place.

Rachel smiled a watery smile and nodded, still looking at the image on the monitor that the doctor had left up.

"Okay, so Rachel because you're only 16 I have to ask do you plan on keeping the baby or are you planning an abortion or adoption maybe?" he looked at the love in his patients eyes and knew instantly that she wasn't going to be getting an abortion.

"Abortion isn't an option for me, I've not really considered adoption to be honest" Rachel replied in a scared tone.

"Thats okay, i'll give you a prescription for Folic Acid and all the leaflets you'll need on pregnancy, adoption, teenage parenting"

"Thank you"

"You can pick up your pictures at the reception desk" the doctor said as he handed her the prescription and leaflets. All 3 of them walked out of the office and Shelby went to collect the pictures from the receptionist.

"How are you feeling Rach?" Finn asked his girlfriend when they were alone.

"I don't know, confused I guess, I mean I'm happy but I'm also pissed off"

Finn nodded, he could understand why Rachel would be pissed off, he wasn't exactly thrilled about being a teenage parent either.

"How are you feeling?" the singer asked.

"The same I think, happy but also scared"

Shelby walked out at that moment and handed 3 pictures to Rachel, the small brunette smiled at them and placed them gently in her pocket, making sure there was no danger of them creasing or anything.

"I'll cut one off at home and give it you at school tomorrow" the singer told her boyfriend.

"Thanks" he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

Shelby made her way towards her car and Rachel kissed Finn back before following her and heading home.

Rachel went straight to her room when she got home, she pulled out the pictures of the scan from her bag and sat on her bed. She stared at the pictures and let a tear roll down her face, the singer didn't notice when Shelby walked in to the room to ask what she wanted for dinner and continued to cry as she stared at the pictures of the baby that was currently growing inside of her.

"Honey, whats the matter?" The older brunette asked as she sat down next to her weeping daughter. She wiped away the tears with her thumb and pulled her in to a side hug.

"I'm scared" Rachel began to cry harder in to her moms shoulder as she spoke.

"I know sweetheart, trust me when I got pregnant with you I was terrified and you was planned and I was 21, I can only imagine that it is 10x worse for you right now but honey you are not alone in this, you have me and Finn but you also have Santana and Mari, we're all here to support you baby…Do you know what you want to do?" Shelby asked in a gentle tone, she didn't want to pressure Rachel to make a decision but she wanted to know if she'd thought about it at all.

"I think so but what if Finn doesn't want the same thing?" the singer had calmed herself down a little and pulled away from her mom to look her in the eye.

"Rachel, that boy loves you even I can see that, I think he'll be there for you no matter what you decide but you do need to have a discussion with him soon about this. What do you want to do?" Shelby braced herself for the answer.

"I I want to keep it" Rachel looked her mom in the eye as she spoke and saw the relief that Shelby felt.

"Honestly Rach, I know its your decision and i'll support you no matter what but that is the best thing I've heard all year" the older brunette looked at her daughter and gave her a watery smile.

"Really?"

"Yes baby, the hardest thing I ever had to do was give you away, it almost broke me and I don't want you to go through what I went through. After you speak to Finn about wanting to keep it we should have Carole and Burt round for a chat"

"Okay, i'll talk to him tomorrow" Rachel whispered as she leaned back in to her mom and felt Shelby kiss the top of her head.

"So, are you hungry? I was gonna make dinner"

"Yeah a little"

"So lets go downstairs and see what we can make shall we" Shelby stood up and pulled her daughter with her, Rachel placed the pictures on her bed before following Shelby down in to the kitchen.

The next day Rachel was looking for Finn at school when she spotted Santana at her locker and made her way towards her best friend.

"Hey San" the short brunette said as she approached the Latina.

"Sup Berry, where were you during Glee yesterday? I was gonna come to Shelbys but mom said I should give you some space" the cheerleader rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I went for my scan yesterday" Rachel whispered in the girls ear.

"No way, how'd it go? and why didn't you tell me I would have come"

"It was fine, I'm 13 weeks and the foetus is growing nicely and I didn't tell you because it was last minute and it would have been suspicious if me, you and Finn were missing yesterday at Glee"

"True that, so you got a picture?" the hispanic smiled at her friend.

Rachel looked around and decided there were too many people in the hall and grabbed Santanas hand and pulled her towards the choir room. Once they entered the room Rachel rummaged through her bag for the image and pulled it out showing her best friend.

"Oh my god Rachel, its so cute" Santana looked at her friend and noticed that she looked a little scared and pulled her in for a hug.

"Do you know what your doing about it?" Santana knew the singer well and knew that abortion wasn't an option but whether she was keeping the baby was still up for debate as far she was aware.

"I'm keeping it San" Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

Santana held her tighter and and whispered in her ear "You're going to be a great mom Berry and I'm right here for you"

Rachel pulled away from the cheerleader and wiped her eyes "Thank you San, now I gotta go find Finn" she said as she took the picture back and placed it back in her bag and walked out the room leaving a slightly worried Santana behind.

Walking down the hall again Rachel found Finn heading towards the Gym with Puck and shouted his name until he turned around, Finn told Puck he'd see him at practice and walked towards his girlfriend.

"Hey Babe" Finn said kissing Rachel on the lips gently.

"Heres your picture" The singer said as she pulled the picture back out her bag and placed it in Finns hand so no-one could see what it was.

"Thanks Rach" the quarterback placed the picture in his back pocket discreetly.

Rachel grabbed Finns hand and pulled him in to the closest empty classroom and closed the door.

"Whats up Rach?" the tall boy asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Finn, I know what I want, but what do you want? do you want to keep the baby or give it up for adoption?" Rachel was determined to get his honest opinion and didn't want to give away what she wanted right there because she knew he'd just agree with her and she couldn't have that.

"Honestly, I don't think that after seeing the baby in black and white yesterday I could give it up, what do you want?" Finn panicked slightly hoping that Rachel didn't want to give the baby away because he really didn't think he'd be able to live with himself.

"I'm keeping it Finn"

Finn didn't think he could be any happier, he pulled Rachel towards him and crashed their lips together hard in a passionate kiss.

"Thank you" the boy said in-between kisses, Rachel giggled at her boyfriends response and fell in love with him a little bit more.

"You know this isn't going to be easy though right Finn" the singer said after Finn let her go.

"I know Rach but we'll have each other and i'll be there I promise, for the birth, night feedings, diaper changes, whenever you need me I will be there" Finn said as he held the love of his life face in his hands and looked directly in to her eyes.

Rachel let a stray tear escape and Finn wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Finn"

"I love you too, Rach"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **A/N…Sorry for the delay, things have been a little hectic the past few months and I've not really had time to write what with work, 'reconnecting' with family and other crap, plus I've been struggling with an idea for this story, I hope you like it..Nx**

It had been 2 weeks since Rachels scan and she was starting to notice a slight bump forming, she was small so it was more prominent than it probably should be at 15 weeks. Rachel was beginning to worry that people were going to notice and it was going to end up all over school. She still hadn't told the Glee club, the only people that knew from Glee were Finn and Santana, she's pretty sure some of the others were starting to suspect something though.

As Rachel wandered down the corridor of the school towards the choir room she spotted Finn who appeared to be arguing with Kurt, ever since their parents moved in together and got engaged they'd been getting along much better than usual.

Rachel made her way towards the pair and heard Finn say her name which peaked her interest even more.

"What did you not understand about not telling anyone Kurt?" Finn exclaimed with anger in his eyes.

"I only told Mercedes, she's my best friend Finn, she wont tell anyone" Kurt tried to defend himself.

"Kurt, she is one of the biggest gossips in this school, I will be surprised if it isn't already all over the school and JBI isn't already writing on his blog about it" Finn said getting angrier by the minute.

Rachel chose this moment to come out from behind the lockers and make her presence known.

"Whats going to be all over school?" She asks already knowing the answer to her question by the reaction from her boyfriend and her boyfriends step brother.

"Listen Rach, I told Mum and Burt and telling them meant I had no choice but to tell big mouth here and because he's got a big mouth he decided to tell Mercedes so I'm pretty sure JBI and everyone else is gonna know by now" Finn explained to his girlfriend who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"How could you do that?" the singer asked her team mate, she didn't bother waiting for a response and pushed passed them both and ran towards the bathroom.

Finn called after her but she ignored him and carried on running until she was locked in a cubicle.

Rachel took her phone out her bag and looked up Jacobs blog and there it was in black and white Queen of Glee Rachel Berry is Pregnant, Rachel let out a sob and fell to the floor. She decided she wasn't in the mood for Glee club anymore and text Shelby to come pick up her instead

"Can you come pick me up please? i'll explain everything when I see you xx"

"Sure baby, i'll be there soon xx"

Rachel sighed and stood up, she wiped away the tears from her cheeks and ran a hand over her tiny bump. She decided that whilst she waits for Shelby she may as well address the situation herself in Glee.

As she walked in to the room Finn stood up and made his way over to her to make sure she was okay, Santana also made her way over to her best friend whilst everyone else remained silent and just stared at the short brunette.

"Are you okay Rach?" Santana whispered in her ear.

"I'm fine San" She smiled at her friend and made her way to the front of the room.

Before Rachel spoke she glared at Mercedes and Kurt who were sat together gossiping in the back of the room.

"Before I confirm or deny anything I just want to thank Kurt and Mercedes for being such heartless, gossipy bitches and I hope you're both happy with yourselves, I wanted to tell you all in my own time but obviously because people cant keep things to themselves its out earlier than I would like. Yes I'm pregnant, and yes I'm keeping it" Rachel finished her mini speech with a smile to Finn and Santana and noticed that Santana was giving a death glare to Mercedes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I don't really feel like singing and dancing today so I'm gonna go meet my mom outside" Rachel spun on her heel and walked out the room with Finn right behind her.

"Rachel, i'm so sorry that this happened, I shouldn't have told him but he was in the house and I had no choice, he would have eavesdropped anyway"

Rachel placed a hand on Finns cheek and kissed him gently on the lips to stop him from talking "It's not your fault Finn, he's your brother you had every right to tell him, he however did not have the right to tell anyone else"

Finn pulled Rachel in for a hug and they stayed that way until they saw a Range Rover pull in to the parking lot, Rachel pecked Finn on the lips and jumped in to her moms car.

"Are you okay Rach?" Shelby asked her daughter as she got in the car and she began to drive home.

"Not really" the shorter brunette answered with a tear running down her face.

Shelby wiped the tear away with her thumb when she stopped at a stop sign and kissed her daughters cheek in the hopes of making her feel a little better.

"Whats the matter baby?" the older brunette asked as she continued to drive towards their house.

"Long story short everyone knows" Rachel said in an irritated tone.

Shelby glanced at her daughter and gave her a concerned look before looking back at the road.

"And how exactly did everyone find out?" Shelby's tone was dangerously low, she wanted to know who had outed her baby girl and she wanted to know now.

"Well Finn told his family last night and that included Kurt and Kurt thought it was a fantastic idea to tell the biggest gossip in the school, Mercedes" Rachels voice was laced with anger but she was also fearful of what would happen when she went back to school tomorrow.

Shelby pulled in to their drive way and they both climbed out of the car and made their way towards the front door. When they entered the house Rachel was about to make her way to her room and remain there for a few hours but Shelby grabbed her childs arm before she could run off and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"If you need a few days to gather your thoughts or just to stay away from all the little brats at your school I'll ring Figgins and let him know you wont be in for the rest of the week due to the circumstances and if you need to talk I'm always here for you Rach" Shelby told the miniature version of herself as she held her in her arms.

Rachel nodded her head against her mothers chest and then pulled away to wipe her eyes.

"I think taking the rest of the week off is only going to fuel the fire, I may as well face the music as soon as possible" Rachel said giving her mom a small smile before kissing her on the cheek and going up to her room.

The next morning Rachel woke up with a new found determination to face the music, she showered, did her hair and got dressed before going downstairs to make herself breakfast.

She was surprised to see that Shelby was also awake and ready for the day when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Rachel, I see you've decided that you're going to school today" Shelby said to her daughter when she seen her lurking near the kitchen doorway.

"Morning, yes I think its better that I show the other students that I'm not embarrassed by my child and I wont be made fun of" Rachel replied as she made her way to the fridge for a glass of orange juice.

"If this is really what you wanna do then ill support you but if it gets too much and you feel overwhelmed with peoples comments or whatever I want you to ring me straight away and I will drop everything and come collect you, do you understand?" the older brunette said with a serious tone voice that caught Rachel a little off guard.

"I understand" Rachel replied in a small voice and her mom just nodded pleased that Rachel had acknowledged how serious she was.

After breakfast was finished and everything was cleared away Shelby drove Rachel to school, the older woman was very anxious about how her daughters day was going to turn out but she was so proud of her for facing her problems head on and not hiding from them, although she would prefer that she hid, just for a little while.

Rachel could feel her moms anxieties radiating off of her as they entered the school parking lot, Shelby pulled up in front of the main entrance and turned to smile at her baby.

"Remember what I said, too much stress isn't good for you and it isn't good for the baby either" Shelby said to her daughter with a stern look on her face.

"I know and I promise if things get too bad i'll call you" the singer replied.

"If you don't need me to pick you up early I will be here after Glee practice to pick you up okay?"

"Okay, no problem, i'll see you later" Rachel hugged her mother before climbing out of the car and making her way in to the school, Shelby didn't drive off until the shorter version of herself was safely inside the building. Shelby sighed and drove off, she knew today was going to be a long day of constant worry for her and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Rachel walked towards her locker with her head held high, she wanted to act like she was confident in the hopes that no-one would bother her. She could see all the looks she was getting as she walked down the hall, she heard all the whispered and the sniggering but she acted like she didn't.

As she approached her locker she seen Santana standing there waiting for her and smiled at her friend. If she needed one thing right now it was Santana, she may be a bitch but she always knew exactly what to say to Rachel to make her feel better and take her mind off of her own shitty life, she also scared most of the school which was a bonus.

"So midge, how you doing?" Santana asked her friend as she walked towards her.

"I'm okay I guess, still very annoyed at Kurt and Mercedes, more Mercedes than Kurt though" the singer replied as she opened her locker and started getting her books for her first 3 classes.

"Yeah i'd be pretty pissed too, I can sort them out for you if you'd like?" the Latina smirked knowing she wouldn't be allowed.

"No thank you San" Rachel said with a smile on her face.

After gathering her books and closing her locker Rachel and Santana started making their way towards their first class that they shared together.

Rachel had only had to deal with the staring and the whispering and the smirking for most of the day so far, she had noticed that whenever she was alone a member of the glee club, that wasn't Kurt or Mercedes, would just appear out of the blue and walk her to class or the lunch room or even the toilet.

As Rachel made her way towards her final class of the day she was expecting either Puck or Mike to come popping out of nowhere because they all shared this class but when they didn't show up she was a little relieved and confused because she hadn't been alone all day.

Rachel continued to make her way towards her class when 4 Cheerios blocked her route and stood in the doorway leading to the staircase.

"Hello, Preggo" One of the Cheerios, named Casey, said with a smirk on her face.

"Can you move? I'm gonna be late to class" the singer said with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you need perfect grades now that you've gotta provide for a brat" Casey said and laughed with her friends.

Rachel wasn't happy with her baby being called a brat and was about to say something when she realised it was 4 against 1 and she was pregnant so fighting wasn't a great idea.

"How does it feel knowing you're going to be a teenage mother? and how are you going to explain to your bastard child that you're the reason its a freak?" A different Cheerio, named Hilary, said looking rather proud of herself.

"Why don't you all just go away and leave me alone, me and my baby are none of your business and it certainly isn't a brat or a bastard or a freak, if anyone is a freak around here its you guys thinking its okay to bully someone that isn't even born yet" Rachel shouted at the girls and went to push passed them but was pushed to the floor instead by Casey.

All 4 girls stood there laughing at the petite pregnant teenager crying on the floor until suddenly Casey was pulled backwards by her hair and kicked in the back of the knee so she landed on the floor, Rachel watched as the other 3 girls just stood with their mouths open not even trying to help their friend as she was being ragged around the floor by her hair.

"You ever come near her again and I will personally go to Coach Sylvester and tell her you were the one who put a live pigeon in her office and then I will kick you in the face so your front teeth fall out and I know for a fact you cant afford to have them replaced, now fuck off" Santana whispered in Casey's ear before pushing her head to the side and watching her scramble on to her feet and running away with her friends right behind her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" the Latina asked as she ran over to her friend in a panic.

"I'm fine Santana, just a little pissed off and shakey from the fall" Rachel replied whilst running a hand over her tiny bump.

"I think you should ring Shelby and go home Rach, i'll tell Mr Schue and the rest of Glee why you aren't in rehearsals and i'll get Finn to ring you later" Santana said trying to encourage her friend to do the right thing, the last thing she needed was more stress.

Rachel sighed and nodded her head as she pulled out her phone and began to dial Shelbys number.

"Hello, Rachel?" Shelby answered after just 3 rings.

"Have you been sat watching your phone all day or something?" Rachel asked in a snarky tone of voice.

"No, I haven't and I would appreciate it if you fixed your attitude and told me why your ringing" the older brunette said in a 'don't mess with me' tone of voice.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if maybe you could come get me? I'll explain when you get here" Rachel asked her mother.

"I'll be there in 15 minutes" the Coach replied with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Thank you" the short girl said before putting the phone down.

"She's on her way, i'm gonna go sign out and wait for her at the main entrance" Rachel told Santana and smiled at her friend before walking over to her and giving her a quick hug and making her way towards the principles office.

Once she had signed out she made her way towards the main entrance and sat on the steps waiting for Shelby to arrive. She wasn't sat there long as soon enough her moms Range Rover came in through the gates and over to where Rachel was sitting.

Rachel climbed in to her moms car and smiled at the taller brunette, Shelby pushed her sunglasses back and smiled back at her daughter.

"Wanna explain what happened?" the Glee Coach asked her daughter

Rachel sighed and explained everything as Shelby drove towards her house. She noticed the slight smirk her mother had when she told her what she said when they insulted her baby and watched it fall when she said she fell over.

"Are you okay? you're not in any pain or anything? the baby is okay?" Shelby started firing off questions as she pulled in to her garage. She looked at Rachel with slight fear in her eyes waiting for answers.

"I'm fine, I didn't land on my stomach or anything, I landed on my bum so I'm sure the baby is fine and I'm not in any pain" Rachel said trying to reassure her mom.

"Okay, good, if you start to feel any discomfort or notice anything unusual I want you to tell me straight away so we cant go get you checked out okay?" Shelby said looking her daughter in the eye and running a hand through soft brown hair.

"I will I promise" Rachel said grabbing the hand that was playing with her hair and squeezing it to reassure Shelby that she would let her know if anything was wrong.

Rachel and Shelby spent the rest of their day cuddled up on the sofa in front of the tv watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians and Friends, both being Rachels choice. Even though Rachel hadn't been living with Shelby all that long she felt so much closer to her than she ever did to her either of her dads, she didn't know if it was because she was pregnant and hormonal but she couldn't picture her life without Shelby now.

She looked down at the woman that had taken her in at her time of need and noticed she had fallen asleep. Rachel ran a hand through her moms hair and smiled at how similar it was to her own, as her hand got to the tip of her hair she gently ran it over her face, she didn't want to wake Shelby so she was barely even touching her. The short brunette marvelled in just how much they looked alike and smiled to herself.

"Maybe one day i'll be this beautiful" she whispered to herself before leaning down and kissing her mom on the forehead. The singer then untangled herself without waking the older woman and grabbed a blanket off the chair, she placed it over the older version of herself and smiled.

She again leaned down and kissed the woman on the forehead and whispered "Thank you" in her ear before taking herself off to her room and going to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I hope you all like this chapter, I had surgery a week a go which is why I've been able to update much soon than normal but if theres any issues with it you can blame it on the pain meds, just let me know what they are and i'll try and fix them asap.**

 **Also if any of you have any suggestions on what to call Rachel and Finns baby please let me know, I have a couple of ideas but I could use some input, Thanks Nx**

It had been several weeks since the incident at school, Rachel hadn't noticed anything unusual with the baby and was starting to get a bigger bump that was becoming increasingly harder to cover, not that she needed to anymore seeing as everyone knew.

It was a Friday and Rachel was waiting for Shelby to come pick her up from school and take her baby shopping, Finn was meant to come but Burt needed him at the tire shop and they needed all the money they could get right now.

Rachel was listening to her iPod as she sat on the steps of the school, she looked up and noticed her moms black Range Rover coming through the gates, she placed her iPod in her bag and stood up and made her way towards her mom, suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and placed a hand on her bump.

The pain passed quickly so she got in her moms car and acted like nothing happened, Shelby was busy looking for her sunglasses so she didn't notice the panic in her daughters eyes or the way she was holding her bump.

"Hey Rach, did you see where I put my sunglasses yesterday?" Shelby asked her daughter as she continued to look around her car.

"No, maybe they're at home" the singer replied.

"I definitely had them in here yesterday" the older brunette said more to herself than Rachel.

Eventually Shelby gave up and sighed before driving out of the school and making her way to the baby store.

"So how was school today?" the Glee coach asked.

"Fine, same as always I guess" Rachel answered still thinking about the pain she just felt and wondering if it was something serious, she wanted to tell Shelby but she didn't want to worry her mom for no reason.

"Well thats descriptive" Shelby joked.

Rachel just smiled at her mom and then continued to look out the window. Shelby looked at her daughter and could tell something was wrong but she didn't want to force her in to telling her what was worrying her so she left her alone, she figured she'd tell her eventually.

20 minutes later they arrived at the store and Rachel perked up a little bit at the thought of shopping for her unborn baby. She couldn't get clothes or anything yet because she hadn't found out the sex yet but she could get the crib, toys and hopefully she'll find a pram she likes.

As they walked around the store Shelby picked up random toys and nursery furnishings and asked Rachel if she liked them before placing them in the trolley. Eventually they got to the Cribs and Rachel looked around at the different styles not really knowing which one she preferred.

"Which one do you like Rach?" the older brunette asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" the singer asked still looking at the various choices in front of her.

"Well…I like this one" Shelby said pointing towards a white Dolce Notte crib that was a little antique looking with carved flowers over various parts of the frame.

"Yeah thats nice, I like the flowers, but would you put a boy in that?" Rachel asked a little skeptical about buying a crib with flowers all over it incase she was having a boy.

"I would but if you want we can come back and get a crib after you know what you're having" Shelby suggested.

"I think I need to know what I'm having in order to buy the crib, moses basket and possibly the pram" the singer said as she looked around the store and noticed how all the big items were either too feminine, masculine or just plain.

"I tell you what then, we'll buy the items we have and come back when we know the sex, do you wanna get an idea of what you want though?"

"Yeah we can browse and see if I like anything for a boy and a girl so then all I have to do is pick when I know what I'm having" Rachel said smiling at her mom.

As they wondered around the store Rachel started to feel a bit dizzy and suddenly got another pain in her stomach, Shelby was straight by her baby's side when she noticed her clutching her bump in pain.

"Rachel, are you okay? whats wrong?" Shelby panicked but tried to remain calm for her daughters sake.

"I think its the baby, I keep getting a sharp pain in my stomach" Rachel spoke breathlessly as she continued to hold on to her belly and looked her mom in the eye with fear and panic in her eyes.

"And you're just telling me this now? Come on i'll help you to the car and we'll go to the hospital and get it checked out" the Glee coach said as she helped her daughter towards her car and helped her in putting her seatbelt on before going round the other side.

"We need to ring Finn" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. Shelby nodded and took the phone her daughter was offering her and rang Finn telling him to meet them at the hospital.

Rachel and Shelby had arrived at the hospital in 20 minutes, they were taken in to a private room and told to wait for a doctor to come do an ultrasound so they could check on the baby.

As they were waiting for the ultrasound to be done they heard Finn in the waiting room and Shelby walked out the room to call him over.

"What happened? Is everything okay? How's the baby?" Finn was firing off questions and Shelby stopped him from walking in to Rachel.

"Rachel felt a sharp pain in her stomach so we came to get it checked out, we don't know if everything is okay and we don't know how the baby is, now I suggest you calm yourself down before you go in that room to my daughter, she's already stressed out by this and I don't need you adding to that, are we clear?" Shelby said with a stern voice and a raised eyebrow, she knew she intimidated Finn so she may as well use it to her advantage when needed.

"Yes Miss C" Finn mumbled.

Shelby nodded her head and opened the door to Rachel's room, her baby was sat in the same position she left her in on the bed and had a few more tear tracks on her face.

"Hey Rach, I found someone" the older brunette said with a slight smile to her daughter.

"Finn, i'm so sorry, I don't know what I did, everything's going to be okay though right?" Rachel panicked thinking that everything was her fault and she caused this somehow.

"Hey, listen to me Rachel, you didn't do anything so don't even think about blaming yourself, and our baby is gonna be fine, you know how I know that?" Rachel shook her head at her boyfriends question and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because they're a part of you and you are the strongest person I have ever met" Finn said as he looked his girlfriend in the eye and bent down to kiss her lips briefly. Shelby smiled at their interaction and ran a hand through her girls soft brown hair.

5 minutes later there was as knock on the door and in walked a doctor with an ultrasound machine.

"Good afternoon Miss Berry, I am Dr Weaver and i'll be doing your ultrasound today"

Rachel, Shelby and Finn just smiled at the cheerful doctor and all 3 were hoping she'd hurry up and get on with it so they could know if the baby was okay.

"Now Rachel can you lift your top up for me" the Dr asked as she got out the gel from the cupboard and made her way over to the scared teenage girl.

"Thank you, now this is gonna be a little cold" She said as she placed the gel on Rachel's bump.

"So Rachel, what seems to be the issue? it says in your notes that you're 19 weeks pregnant and you had a sharp pain, is that correct?" the Dr asked.

"Yeah, it felt like cramp at first but after a while the pain got stronger"

"Okay, well lets take a look and see what we can find" the Dr placed the ultrasound scanner on Rachel's bump and began moving it around. The Dr made sure not to face the screen towards the family just incase something was wrong.

Rachel grabbed a hold of her mothers hand and looked at Finn for comfort. Shelby kissed her daughters forehead and squeezed her hand. Finn smiled at his girlfriend and tried to show her that he was confident everything would be okay when inside he was actually screaming.

"So… what can you see?" Shelby finally asked the Dr, she couldn't take the silence or the suspense anymore.

"Well, everything looks fine to me.." the Dr said as she turned the screen towards the young girl and her family.

"..Baby seems to be growing well, there doesn't seem to be any cause for concern at this stage"

"So what were the pains that I had"

"In my experience I'd say they were cramps that turned in to abdominal pains which is normal in pregnancy and nothing to worry about"

Shelby placed a hand over her heart and let out a sigh of relief as she kissed her daughter on the cheek, Finn finally let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and Rachel's tears turned in to happy tears, she was so relieved that her baby was okay.

"Quick question though Rachel…Did you want to know the sex?" Dr Weaver asked with a smile towards the teenage girl.

Rachel looked at Finn who nodded and looked like he was about to cry and then she looked at Shelby who was crying, which was weird because she very rarely saw Shelby cry and she nodded towards the Dr.

"Well Miss Berry, I'm pleased to inform you that you are in fact having a healthy baby…..Girl" Dr Weaver smiled at the pure joy the was plastered on her patients face as well her patients mother and boyfriend.

"Finn…We're having a baby girl" Rachel said through her sobs and wiped away the tears running down her face.

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel on the lips several times before whispering in her ear "I love you Rach".

Shelby just stood there looking at the picture of her granddaughter on the screen and smiled to herself, she wiped away the stray tears she stupidly let fall and turned towards her daughter who was smiling at her.

"Congratulations Rach, I hope she's as dramatic as you are" Shelby joked and leaned down to hug her baby girl.

"Thanks mom, I love you" Rachel whispered in her mothers ear.

"I love you too baby" Shelby whispered back with tears in her eyes.

Shelby and Rachel made it home at 8pm from the hospital, Rachel was full of energy after finding out that her baby was okay and a girl. She sat on the sofa and looked for a movie to watch with her mom.

"Rach, do you wanna order something to eat? its a little late to be cooking and to be honest I really cant be bothered" Shelby asked her daughter from the kitchen.

"Sure thats fine" the singer replied in cheerful voice.

Shelby walked in to the living room and saw her daughter laying on the sofa and looking through her movie options on the tv and smiled to herself, she was so glad that her baby felt comfortable in her house, she never thought this would ever happen.

"So what do you want Rachel? Pizza? Chinese? Indian?" Shelby set the menus on the coffee table and looked at the teenager with a smile.

"Pizza sounds good" Rachel smiled at her mom and went back to looking for a movie.

"Okay, I'll go and order this and then we'll watch whatever movie you pick" the older brunette said as she stood up and went to order their dinner.

Shelby ordered dinner then join her daughter on the sofa, Rachel had decided to watch Meet The Fockers, simply because Barbra Streisand was in it. Shelby enjoyed this film though so she was pleased with the choice. Mother and daughter sat wrapped up in each other watching the movie before the Pizza turned up, Shelby played with Rachel's brown hair and smiled down at her when she laughed at various parts of the movie.

"Mom, Can you help me pick a name for her?" Rachel asked out of the blue.

"Of course I can Rachel, do you have any ideas?" the Glee coach asked continuing to play with Rachel's hair.

Rachel paused the movie and sat up so she could look her mother in the eye whilst they talked.

"I've been thinking and I kinda wanna name her after someone I love like Barbra Streisand or Patti LuPone" Shelby looked at her teenager and had to stop herself from laughing, she would do anything in her power to make Rachel happy but letting her name her granddaughter Barbra was not going to happen.

"I like the idea of you naming her after someone you love baby but I don't think Barbra or Patti are the right names for this little girl" Shelby said as she placed a hand on her daughters bump.

"I don't think Finn would agree with it either" Rachel sighed.

"I tell you what, why don't we write down the names we like on a piece of paper and then compare them?" Shelby suggested.

Rachel nodded her head and went to get a piece of paper a pen for herself and her mom. As Rachel was getting paper and a pen the doorbell rang and Shelby went to collect their dinner.

Shelby got plates and something to drink for her and Rachel out the kitchen and took them to the living room and set up the coffee table ready for their meal.

"Here's your paper and pen" Rachel said barrelling back in to the living room and helping herself to the pizza on the table.

Shelby took the offered items and began writing down the names she liked and Rachel did the same. After about 10 minutes Shelby finished her list and placed the piece of paper face down on the table as she waited for Rachel to finish and continued to eat her pizza. 5 minutes later Rachel was finished.

"You ready to compare?" Shelby asked as she picked up the paper and pen ready to cross off all rejected names.

"Yes, my first one is Velma" Rachel spoke with a twinkle in her eye.

Shelby shook her head, she had a feeling all the names on Rachel's list were either famous actresses or her favourite movie characters.

"I'm gonna say no simply because I know you've only picked it because you like the musical Chicago and I don't really want my granddaughter named after someone that killed their husband and sister" Shelby smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Fair enough, what's yours?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, well I've always liked the name Bonnie" the tall brunette said with a smile on her face and looked in her daughters brown eyes.

"I like that, Bonnie Berry-Hudson, sounds cute" Rachel replied with a smile on her face.

"So you aren't just going to have the baby's last name as Hudson then?" Shelby asked curiously.

"Well me and Finn aren't married and I don't plan on marrying him anytime soon so I just figured that I'd have both of our names in there so it's kinda fair you know" the singer reasoned.

"I understand what you mean Rach and I think it's a good idea, how come you aren't discussing baby names with Finn though?" the older brunette asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well he gave me the suggestion of Drizzle the other day so I decided to discuss it with someone more mature and then make a short list to discuss with him later on" Shelby burst out laughing when she heard what her daughters boyfriend wanted to name their baby.

"Drizzle? was he serious?" Shelby asked through her laughter.

"Oh he was very serious" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes.

Shelby chuckled at her daughters dramatics and they continued swapping name ideas, Rachel got another piece of paper and wrote down all the names she liked so she could show Finn and they could pick a name together, she felt a little guilty narrowing down their baby's name choices without her father present but she knew that he was just going to give her more choices like Drizzle and she didn't want to keep telling him no.

Eventually Shelby and Rachel narrowed it down to 5 names, Bonnie being one of them.

"I'm gonna head off to bed Rach" Shelby said as she placed a kiss to her daughters forehead and ruffled her hair.

"Okay night mom" Rachel said accepting her moms kiss and smiling at her as she made her way towards the stairs.

Rachel placed a hand on her bump and smiled down at it "Listen to me baby girl, I will make sure you have a good strong name, I wont let daddy name you something ridiculous don't worry. You are far too precious for a name like Drizzle" Rachel giggled to herself before continuing to talk to her belly, "I may only be 16 and daddy may only be 17 but we'll love you no matter what and you'll have Grandma Carole and Grandpa Burt to show the ropes if mummy and daddy don't know what they're doing but most importantly little girl, you'll have Nana Shelby, she's the strongest, wisest and most beautiful person I know, one day I'll tell you about how we finally met"

Rachel placed both hands on her bump in a protective manor and began to sing in a hushed voice to her baby girl, what she didn't notice was that Shelby never made it up the stairs and heard everything Rachel had said, she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked up the stairs and in to her bedroom. As she got changed for bed she began to think about what Rachel had said and decided she liked the name Nana Shelby, it sounded much younger than Grandma or Granny anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N- I hope you all don't mind but I have skipped ahead a little bit because I don't want to drag this story on for too long to the point where it becomes boring, I've also added a love story for Shelby because I think she needed someone other than Rachel to talk to lol, please help me with the name of the baby, I cannot for the life of me decide what to call it and its driving me mad so all suggestions welcome. I hope you like this chapter, Thanks Nx**

Rachel was now 7 months pregnant and because she was such a petite person she was quite big. She was currently sat on her mothers sofa watching crappy reality TV with a bowl of crisps placed on her ever growing stomach like it was a tray.

Shelby was watching her daughter from the kitchen with a look of amusement on her face, never in her life had she seen a pregnant woman use their stomach to place objects on for convenience. The older brunette was beginning to think that maybe Rachel needed to get out more, sure she went to school and Glee practice but that was it, so Shelby made a decision there and then to take her daughter out for the day whether she wanted to go or not.

The Glee coach put her cup of coffee in the sink and rinsed it out before making her way in to the living room and rolled her eyes at the sight she was met with, Rachel was currently trying to balance the remote as well her cup and the crisps on her bump.

"Okay, Rachel, remove all items from your stomach, get up, get dressed, we are going out" before Rachel had any time to protest Shelby had left the living room and was making her way up the stairs to get herself ready for the day.

The short brunette sighed and removed the remote, crisps and cup from her belly and went to get ready for the day.

An hour later both Shelby and Rachel were ready for their day out.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked her mother as they left the house.

"Wait and see, my love" Shelby smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her bump and she walked over to the older woman's Range Rover.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Miss Berry" Shelby called over to the singer as she locked the front door.

"Okay, Miss Corcoran" Rachel mocked her mom.

Shelby gave her daughter her famous Coach Corcoran glare and raised her eyebrow and Rachel just smirked to herself as she got in the Range Rover and looked out the window, Shelby shook her head and climbed in the car blaming baby hormones on her daughters current inability to be intimidated by her.

"So Rach, how come you haven't been going out with your friends much anymore?" Shelby asked as she pulled out of the driveway.

"As you can see I am pretty damn huge, walking is becoming increasingly difficult for long periods of time, my moods are becoming more and more unpredictable, so I've decided to just stay out of peoples way and not annoy anyone more than I have too" Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sure you aren't annoying anyone Rach" the coach said with a sympathetic tone.

Rachel turned to her mother and glared at her as she drove before she said "The other day in Glee Kurt, Tina, Sam and Mercedes asked Mr Schue if they could finish the rehearsal early because they simply could not listen to me complain about every little thing anymore, apparently its worse than before I was pregnant because Mr Schue couldn't wait to get out of there and away from me"

Shelby had to hide her smile and placed a hand on her daughters leg for comfort, she opted for not saying anything because she knew saying something wouldn't help and would probably make Rachel either upset or angry.

Eventually Shelby pulled up in front of the baby store and looked at her daughter who appeared to be quite happy with her moms choice of outing.

"We was meant to do this ages ago when we found out she was a girl but we never got around to it, I figured now is as good a time as any" the older brunette said with a wide smile.

Rachel leaned over and hugged her mom before hopping out the car and grabbing her moms hand before heading towards the entrance of the baby store.

Shelby picked up all the items she had before they had to leave last time and headed towards the clothes looking for the cutest girls clothing she could find while Rachel went looking for a Pram.

As Shelby was grabbing outfits and placing them in the trolley she noticed a blonde in the same aisle as her and couldn't help but think she recognised her. Suddenly the blonde turned around and Shelby knew that she couldn't forget those bright blue eyes. The blonde smiled at the brunette and Shelby almost melted in to a puddle on the floor.

"Shelby Corcoran, fancy seeing you here" the blonde smirked at Shelby.

"Cassandra July, I thought you was in New York?" Shelby asked the Dancer.

"I was, I'm not anymore, clearly, been here for about 3 months now I think, I was gonna call you but then I didn't know if you'd want that so I figured I'd just leave you alone" Cassie said a little smugly.

"Don't start Cassie, you know I would have loved to hear from you" Shelby rolled her eyes and continued to look at the baby clothes to try and ease the tension a little.

"Do I Shelb?" Cassie said with an edge to her voice.

"I'm not having this argument in the middle of a baby store Cassie, meet me at The Lima Bean tomorrow at 9am?" The Glee Coach suggested.

"Sure, I'll be there, I look forward to it Shel" Cassie smirked at the brunette, looked her up and down and then turned to pay for the items she had in her hand. Shelby finally let out the breath she was holding and placed the last of the clothes in the trolley and went to find Rachel in the Pram section.

Rachel had narrowed it down to 3 prams, she had FaceTimed Finn at work for his opinion but he had been no use and eventually he had to get back to his job and hung up the phone which Rachel wasn't too pleased about. Shelby found her standing in front of the 3 prams with her hands on her hips, tapping her feet.

"I assume you've narrowed it down" Shelby said sneaking up behind the short brunette.

Rachel jumped and turned to look behind her, once she saw it was her mom she glared at the woman and went back to look at the pushchairs.

"Yes, I like these 3, I just don't know which I like more, which one do you prefer?" Rachel asked her mom for her opinion.

Shelby looked over the pushchairs there was a white and pink old fashioned Silver Cross Pram that Shelby really liked, there was a peach coloured iCandy stroller and carrycot that was okay but not really something Shelby would buy herself and then there was a grey Joolz Pram that was again okay but not really her thing.

"Personally, I would go with the Silver Cross, it's girly, which is what you want when you're having a baby girl, it's a beautiful pram and it's got everything you need" Shelby said pushing it along the shop floor.

Rachel nodded her head and decided that she agreed with her mom, she was getting the Silver Cross.

After an hour of shopping Rachel had finally got everything she needed including the moses basket, the cot, the pram, clothes, toys, a mobile for over the cot and other bits and bobs. She felt guilty for letting her mom pay for it but Shelby insisted and Rachel didn't want to keep telling Shelby no and to be honest Rachel couldn't afford it all or any of it really.

The cot and the pram were being delivered the next day around 4pm, one of the shop assistants helped Shelby load her car with all the other items as clearly Rachel was a little too pregnant to be carrying a moses basket and large bags of clothes and shoes. Shelby tipped the assistant after he had loaded the car and they drove towards Shelby's house.

Rachel was beginning to get a little agitated and tired due to being on her feet for a while and once everything was taken out of the car and placed in the living room Rachel sat on the sofa and took out her phone, she quickly sent a message to Finn and asked him to come to Shelby's after he had finished work and not long after she fell asleep.

Shelby walked in the living room expecting to see her draughting going through the bags of clothes and toys for her baby but found her fast asleep on the sofa, she grabbed a blanket off the chair and covered her up and placed a kiss on the girls forehead before grabbing the bags and putting them in the spare room ready for Rachel to go through later on that day.

Rachel woke up around an hour and a half later and looked at her phone for a message from Finn, she smiled when she noticed he had replied saying " _I'll be there around 5pm babe, see you soon, love you"._

Looking at the time she noticed that it was 10 to 5 and Finn could arrive at any minute, Rachel slowly got up from her position on the sofa and made her way in to the kitchen where she found Shelby reading a book and drinking coffee.

"You know you could have done that in the living room, you didn't need to sit in here" Rachel said to her mother.

"I know I could have but the last thing I wanted was to wake the beast" Shelby joked and laughed at her daughters unamused face.

"ha ha ha" Rachel fake laughed as she grabbed a drink out of the fridge and sat next to her mom.

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"Fifty Shades Darker" Shelby smirked and winked at the teen sitting across from her.

"Why are you suddenly so funny?" Rachel glared at her mom.

"I've always been funny, but it really is Fifty Shades" Shelby said as she closed the book and showed the singer the front cover and laughed.

Rachel pretend gagged and glared at her moms choice of literature, why couldn't she just read something by Shakespeare or Dickens like every other person her age? the short brunette thought to herself.

Just as Rachel was about to voice her hatred of her moms current love of S&M books the doorbell rang and she ran, as quickly as a pregnant woman could, to answer it. There on the other side of the door was Finn with a bright smile.

"Hey babe" Finn said when Rachel opened the door.

"Hey, come in" Rachel moved out of Finns way so he could come through the door.

"How are my girls today?" Finn asked placing a hand on the singers ever growing bump.

"we're doing great, thank you Finn" came a voice from the kitchen.

"Ignore her, she thinks she's extremely hilarious this afternoon and we are going to my room to avoid her irritating jokes and anyway I wanna show you what I bought for the baby today" Rachel beamed as she spoke about her baby girl and what she bought this morning.

"I put all shopping bags in the guest room/nursery by the way, if you are going in your room please leave the door open you may already be pregnant but that doesn't mean I want to listen to how she was conceived thank you very much" Shelby said from the doorway with a raised eyebrow and a slightly smug look on her face.

"Seriously? you're serious?" Rachel asked with a pissed off look on her face.

"Very" Shelby said and then turned around and went back to her book and coffee in the kitchen.

Rachel and Finn made their way upstairs to the guest room, the singer pulled out every item of clothing and showed her boyfriend who tried his best to show as much interest as possible. She showed him the moses basket and the toys and told him he needed to come round tomorrow after work and help Shelby put the cot and pram together, Finn just nodded along, he knew how sensitive Rachel was recently.

After Rachel had shown Finn everything that had been bought that day she took him in to her room and left the door open like Shelby requested. "So I only have 2 months left Finn, we need to try and finalise a name" Rachel said sternly as they sat on her bed, Rachel was curled up against Finns side and he was playing with her hair.

"Okay…I really think you should consider Drizzle" Finn smiled down at his girlfriend as he spoke.

Rachel sat up and turned towards the football player and glared "I am not under any circumstances naming my daughter Drizzle" she said slowly to make her point.

"Fine, So what do we have on the list again?" Finn asked.

Rachel leaned over and grabbed the list her and her mom had come up with months ago from her bedside table and unfolded it.

"Right so we have 1…Bonnie, 2…Gabriella, 3…Jolie, 4…Bella, 5…Kendall, 6…Avery and lastly we have Skye" Rachel read from the list then looked up to see Finn fully engrossed in what she was saying.

"And we have to pick from those names? not that I don't like them because I do, I like all of them but we can't deviate from the list at all?" Finn wondered aloud, Rachel looked at him a little shocked that he had used the word deviate in the right context.

"Yes we can if we find another name that we both really like" Rachel said laying the list on the bed.

"Well I had an idea, I remember you saying that you wanted to name her after someone you loved so I was wondering how you'd feel about naming her after your mom?" Finn asked with a shy smile on his face.

The short brunette thought about it for a few minutes but she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to name her baby girl Shelby, not that she didn't like her moms name she just thought it might get a little confusing once the baby got older. After a while she explained this to Finn and he noticed how she had a little spark in her eye as she was talking.

"So we still aren't agreed on a name?" the singer asked her boyfriend as they lay on her bed.

"I guess not" he replied as he played with her hair and then kissed her forehead.

"We'll figure it out though Rach, I mean if she doesn't have a name when she's born she may come out looking like a Bella or a Skye, you never know" Finn placed another kiss on his girlfriends head and noticed how her breathing had evened out, he got a blanket off the side and covered her up and placed a pillow under her head properly so she was comfortable.

After making sure Rachel was comfy he made his way downstairs and told Shelby that Rachel had fallen asleep and said his goodbyes to his girlfriends mom, that he was still very intimidated by.

The next morning Rachel woke up and made her way downstairs and in to the kitchen to find her mom already dressed and ready for the day, it was a Sunday and normally they just lazed around the house watching movies in their pyjamas on a Sunday.

"Morning, how come you're all dressed up?" Rachel asked her mom with a curious look on her face.

"I have to go out in a minute and meet an old friend for coffee, I won't be long maybe an hour or so, you'll be okay right? you can ask Finn or Santana to come round if you want" Shelby hadn't even considered the fact that maybe Rachel wouldn't like being on her own with her being so heavily pregnant.

"Mom, chill out, i'll be fine, go and see this 'friend' and i'll see what San's up to this morning" Rachel smirked at mom when she seen the blush come over her cheeks when Rachel said friend.

"Okay, good, ring me if you need anything though okay" Shelby leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead before going to grab her bag and keys.

"Don't be out too late, remember your curfew Miss Corcoran and no drinking, drugs or sex" Rachel laughed at her moms expression.

"Oh look who's the funny one today" Shelby said just as she walked out the house and towards her car, leaving her daughter to laugh to herself.

Shelby made it to The Lima Bean at precisely 8:56am, if she was honest with herself she was very nervous. She hadn't spoken to Cassandra in a very long time, sure there was yesterday in the baby store but she wasn't sure you could call that a proper conversation. Shelby looked at her appearance in the mirror to check she still looked presentable, after a minute or so she got out of the car and walked in to the coffee shop.

Shelby looked around for the blonde beauty but she couldn't see her anywhere, she went to the counter and got herself something to drink before finding an empty table and sitting down with her coffee and played on her phone until the dancer arrived.

"You know Shelb it's very rude to stare at your phone when you're meant to be on a date" Cassie said smugly as she stood over the brunette.

Shelby glared at the dancer, first for scaring her by just turning up out the blue and then for calling their meeting a date.

"When did this become a date Cass?" Shelby asked with a raised eyebrow as she motioned for the blonde to take a seat across from her.

"When you asked me out Shelly" Cassie said smugly as she sat down with her cup of coffee.

"What have I told you about calling me Shelly, Cass" Shelby rolled her eyes and again raised her eyebrow in that coach Corcoran is pissed off way.

Cassie laughed at Shelby's facial expression, she knew calling her that was going to annoy her.

"I'm sorry Shelb, I had to, you know for old times sake" Cassie said smiling at the brunette across from her, Shelby smiled back thinking about the old times and how she missed them.

"So why are we here Shelby? not to rush you or anything but I have a baby shower to get to at 12 and I clearly am not going dressed like this" Cassie said motioning down to her jeans and t-shirt combination, Shelby thought she looked rather nice actually, but then again Cassie could wear a bin bag and look beautiful.

"How come you're in Lima?" Shelby figured she'd just get straight to the point and ask the question she wanted to ask yesterday.

"Well, I got a job at a dance academy here and as you know my family live in columbus so it's easier to visit them" Cassie couldn't help but notice the little glimmer of hope that was in Shelby's eye had gone when she said that.

"And you felt you couldn't tell me because…" Shelby knew the answer to this she just wanted to hear Cassie say it.

"Come on Shelb, you walked away, YOU left ME heartbroken, you was the one who said "I just can't do this anymore Cassie, it's too painful" and walked out the front door with your suitcase never to be seen again, so why would I ring you or text you and tell you I was now in Lima? I assumed you never wanted to see or hear from me again so I gave you that, Shelby I never got an explanation as to what you found so painful" Cassie was clearly still very hurt by what Shelby had done.

"Okay first of all Cass, I broke my own heart that day too not just yours and your right I don't know why I even thought you would ring or text me when you came back" Shelby said shaking her head slightly and taking a sip of her coffee just for something to do with her hands.

"Why did you do it? What was so painful you just couldn't do it anymore?" Cassie asked with a sympathetic look on her face, she knew she shouldn't be sympathetic towards Shelby but she couldn't help it, that woman still held part of her heart.

"Do you remember me telling you about the little girl I gave away the year before I met you?" All Cassandra could do was nod along and let Shelby tell her story.

"The day I left it was the 18th December and it was that little girls 5th birthday, I had spent 5 years pushing everything to the back of my mind and acting like it was all going to be okay because I didn't want kids anyway and I wasn't maternal but the truth was I spent every day wishing I just knew my daughters name or what she liked or what her personality was, I reached a point where it was all I thought about. On that day I decided that it hurt too much to carry on like I was, I wasn't me anymore and that wasn't fair to me and it especially wasn't fair to you so I left, I left so I could move to Lima and be closer to the little girl that was always in my thoughts. I know I should have given you a better explanation but at the time I was so determined to just get to Lima and see my daughter that I just ran as fast as I could" Shelby was openly crying now, she hated crying, especially in public.

"I get it Shelby I do, but I would have come with you, why didn't you give me that option?" Cassie asked the crying brunette across from her.

"I couldn't do that, your career was just taking off and you were so happy because you had finally gotten a dancing gig that could lead to bigger things, I couldn't take that away from you, I knew that if I asked you to come with me you would have and I just couldn't uproot your life like that" Shelby looked down at her cup and played with the rim of it.

"I wasn't happy because my career was taking off, I was happy because I had you" Cassie mumbled and Shelby had to strain to hear her.

Shelby gave the blonde a small smile and wiped at her eyes to clear the tears that were still lingering on her face.

"Did you ever find her?" Cassie asked with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, I found her about a year ago" Shelby chuckled a little to herself at the fact that it had taken so long for her to make contact with her daughter, she'll tell Cassie the full story one day but not today, there had been enough emotion for one day already.

"And how is she? Whats her name?" Cassie watched as Shelby smiled when she spoke about her little girl and couldn't help but smile along with her.

"She's fine, a lot like me, same dreams, same diva attitude but she's a great kid and her name's Rachel" Shelby smiled at the dancer and placed her hand over Cassie's.

Cassie looked at her watch and notice that she really needed to get ready for this baby shower else she was gonna be very late. Shelby notice Cassie checking the time and pulled her hand away from the blonde and put it back around her coffee cup, she looked down at her skirt and started picking invisible lint off it.

"Look Shelb, I really gotta go get ready for this baby shower, if I'm late all hell will break loose" Cassie said noticing the singers change in demeanour.

"Okay…well it was nice seeing you again Cass" Shelby stood up with Cassandra and they both walked towards the entrance of the cafe.

"You too Shel" Cassie pulled Shelby in to a short hug and smiled at her.

"Listen Shel, we should do this again, we're in the same city and there's nothing in our way so i'll text you sometime soon and we'll arrange a time and date to go to dinner or something, sound good?" Cassie asked staring Shelby straight in the eye, she noticed how her eyes lit up at the mention of going out to dinner.

"Sure Cass, that sounds great" Shelby said with a small smile on her face.

"I look forward to it Shelly" Cassandra leaned forward and placed her lips against Shelby's in a soft and barely there kiss, when she pulled away she winked at the brunette and walked towards her car. Shelby stood there watching the blonde beauty walk away before she touched her lips, she couldn't even be mad that she had called her Shelly again, and she smiled to herself. After a few minutes she walked to her own car and made her way back home to her daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **A/N- I just wanna say thank you to the people that gave me name suggestions for the baby, I think I finally decided on a name because of you guys :) I hope you like this chapter, feel free to give me more name options and comment your thoughts on the story, Thanks Nx**

It had been a month since Shelby had seen Cassie in The Lima Bean, she was contemplating messaging her and asking her to dinner, she had written out a message several times and kept deleting it. Shelby knew that Cassie had asked her to get in touch she just didn't know what to say or how to word it. Eventually she just threw her phone down on the sofa and sighed.

"Whats got you so annoyed?" A heavily pregnant Rachel asked as she walked in to the living room with a tub of ice cream and a spoon, she noticed the look of agitation on Shelbys face and the way her phone was just tossed to the side.

"Nothing" the older brunette answer in a tone that said she didn't want to talk about it. Shelby had told Rachel the story about Cassandra and was surprise by how supportive and caring Rachel was about the whole thing. Rachel had told her mom how stupid she was for just walking away like that and Shelby had agreed with her. Rachel wasn't even surprised Shelby swung that way because she had noticed the way she had looked at women in shops and at Dr's appointments.

"You still writing that message out to Cassandra?" Rachel said with a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Shelby just glared at her daughter and sighed before grabbing the ice cream and the spoon out of Rachels hands and taking a massive bite before handing it back.

"You need to text her or ring her and just ask her out to dinner, she clearly wants to see you again else she wouldn't have suggested it in the first place, what are you so afraid of?" the short brunette asked the women that was now pretending she wasn't listening.

"I'm not scared, I just don't know what to say" If there was one thing Shelby Corcoran did well it was hide her true feelings.

"Okay, so just say hey Cassie fancy going out for that dinner this weekend? then she'll say sure Shelby sounds great and you'll have a fun time this weekend and maybe even get laid" Rachel mumbled the last part and hoped her mom wouldn't hear it.

"RACHEL!" Shelby shouted with surprise and horror written across her face.

"What? when was the last time you had sex? it must have been over a year ago and maybe you'll chill out if you get some" Shelby glared at her daughter as Rachel spoke.

"I am not discussing my sex life with you Rachel" Shelby said with a stern voice.

"I'll tell you when I last had sex" Rachel shrugged and took a bite of her ice cream.

"I really don't want to know thank you, but you clearly did it 8 months ago" Shelby said looking at the singers round stomach and raising her eyebrow.

Rachel smirked at her mom and went to say something before Shelby put her hand up to stop her "This conversation is over" the Glee Coach said as she grabbed the ice cream again this time keeping it and taking several mouthfuls.

Rachel laughed at how uncomfortable her mom was talking about this subject, she didn't think it was because of who she was talking to though, Rachel and Shelby had become very close over these few months and Rachel felt she could to Shelby about anything, she had recently asked her if having sex this late in the pregnancy would harm the baby and Shelby had told her that actually sex would help the baby arrive earlier if she did it when she was due. Rachel felt like maybe Shelby was a little embarrassed by the fact that she hadn't had sex in a long time and didn't want to think about it because she had so much pent up energy and frustration.

Shelby handed the ice cream and spoon back to Rachel, grabbed her phone and started texting someone. When she had finished the message and sent it she let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She locked her phone and placed it on the coffee table, stood up and went to get a glass of wine.

Just as Shelby walked out the room a message came through on her phone and Rachel picked it up to be nosey and see what the message said because she knew her mom wouldn't tell her.

" _Sure Shelly ;) Meet you at the restaurant at 7 Saturday? Cass xx"_

Rachel giggled at the nickname and placed her moms phone back down where it was and pretended she was engrossed in the tv show that was on when Shelby came back in the room.

Shelby came back in the room with her wine and picked her phone up from the table and smiled at the message before replying and sitting on the sofa next to her daughter, the smile never leaving her face.

"Anyway I'm gonna go to bed, its exhausting carrying this around all day" Rachel said as she rubbed her stomach and struggled to stand up. Shelby offered her hand to help Rachel stand up which Rachel took graciously with a smile.

"Trust me I know its exhausting, especially when said child does nothing but kick you in the bladder all day long" Shelby said with a smirk as Rachel finally got off the sofa.

"Baby girl doesn't do that to me because she knows I'm too special, don't you baby" Rachel said patting her stomach and smiling down at it while she spoke.

Shelby rolled her eyes at her dramatic daughter and then smiled at how Rachel spoke to her belly with love in her eyes.

"I'll see you in the morning Rach" Shelby leaned forward and kissed the diva on the head.

"Goodnight…Shelly" Rachel laughed and waddled as fast as she could up the stairs.

Shelby looked towards her daughter with a shocked expression on her face and then glared at the teenagers retreating form, that girl needs to learn about privacy, Shelby thought to herself before drinking her wine and grabbing her book off the side.

Rachel wasn't going to school this morning because she had a check up at the Dr's to make sure the baby was okay and to see if she would be giving birth any time soon.

Shelby had rang work and explained that her morning classes needed covering but she would be in for her afternoon classes and Glee rehearsal.

As they drove Rachel was a bit nervous, she was only 3 weeks away from her due date and she hadn't told anyone but she was terrified of giving birth and she was stressed about not having a name for her baby girl yet and she worried about whether she was going to be a good mom. Shelby noticed how quiet she was but didn't want to mention anything, she'll talk to her this afternoon she decided as they pulled up outside the Dr's they noticed that Finn was already there.

They met Finn at the door and walked in together, Shelby told Rachel to sit down and went to sign them in.

"How are you feeling today Rach? is she being good in there?" Finn asked and placed his hand on her stomach with a smile on his face.

"She's always good, she is starting to give me serious back ache now though" Rachel sighed.

Shelby came back over to them and smiled at the couple before grabbing a magazine off the table and starting to read about anything Kardashian scandal.

About 20 minutes later the Dr came out and called Rachel in. Rachel sat on the bed with both Shelby and Finn at her side.

"So Rachel, how are you feeling? any pains or pressure?" the Dr asked the teen with a smile.

"I've been okay, I've got back ache a lot of the time but I don't feel any pressure" Rachel replied.

"Okay, so back ache is completely normal and expected this late in the pregnancy, I'm gonna do a scan and see if she's starting to get herself ready or if she's already engaged, because you aren't feeling any pressure or cramps I'd suspect that she probably isn't engaged yet but lets have a look and see" The doctor said and went to grab the gel and the scanner.

Rachel pulled her top up in preparation and looked at Finn and her mom, fear was clearly evident in her eyes and Shelby bent down and kiss her on the forehead and played with her hair as Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed.

The doctor put the gel on her stomach and started the scan, she had the screen facing away from Rachel and her family just in case she found something wrong, after a minute or so she turned the screen around to face the singer.

"And there she is look, as I suspected she isn't engaged yet but she does appear to be getting herself ready, if you feel a strong pressure and sharp pains wait for a few minutes and see if they continue, if they do then obviously you're in labour, I would take a guess and say that you will be early" the Doctor said with a smile on her face.

Rachel just nodded and continued to look at the baby on the screen.

"How early do you think she'll be?" Shelby asked.

"I'd say expect her here within the next 2 weeks" Rachel snapped her head round to look at the doctor and she tried not to completely panic. Shelby saw how terrified Rachel was and placed her hand back in her hair.

The doctor wiped off the gel from Rachels stomach and the teenager pulled her top down, Finn helped her off the bed and they thanked the doctor before heading out to their cars.

Rachel was going to ride with Finn to school but Shelby stopped her from walking away and pulled her in to a short hug, once she pulled away she looked Rachel in the eye and all could see was fear.

"Listen to me, you are going to fine, yes labour is very painful I'm not going to lie and say its easy because it isn't, but you will get through it because you're so strong and I know you think you aren't ready but you are and just think when it's all over you'll have a beautiful little girl, thats the best gift anyone can have and you're so lucky because you have Finn and he's gonna be there to hold your hand all the way through it" Shelby looked at Finn when she said that and Finn nodded his head in affirmation.

The older brunette wiped away her daughters tears with her thumb and pulled her back in to a tight hug. After a short while Rachel pulled away and smiled up at her mom.

"You're gonna be there too though right, I know Finn will be there but I really need you there as well and I think maybe San" Shelby smiled at her daughter and looked her straight in the eye.

"Baby, I wouldn't miss it for the world, I will be there to hold your hand throughout the entire thing, I promise" Rachel nodded at her mom and they hugged one last time before they both decided that it was time to go to school and work.

Once Rachel got to school she had made up her mind that she needed her best friend there for support during the birth, it was just before lunch when they arrived so instead of going to class Finn walked with Rachel to the classroom that Santana was currently in and they waited outside until the bell rang.

Eventually the halls started filling up with students and Rachel finally saw Santana leaving the class, she waddled her way towards her as fast as she could and shouted her to get her attention because Rachels fast wasn't fast at all at the minute.

"Hey Midge, how'd it go at the doctor this morning?" Santana asked as she pulled her best friend in for a hug.

"She thinks I'm gonna be early, I was told to expect her within the next 2 weeks" Santana smiled so wide at that, she couldn't wait to meet the baby that she was calling her niece.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're gonna meet her soon, I'm so excited" Santana said rubbing Rachels round belly.

Rachel looked up at her boyfriend who just nodded his head and winked at her to say you should ask her now.

"So San I was wondering if you would do me a very special favour" Rachel said with a smile on her face and a hand on her stomach.

"Sure Midge, anything" Santana replied with a serious expression on her face, completely unaware of what Rachel was going to ask.

"Well, i've been thinking and I know Finn will be there and my mom will be there but I really want my best friend to be there when her niece comes in to the world" Rachel watched as Santana's eyes glazed over a little.

"Wait, you want me to be at the birth?" Santana asked for confirmation.

Rachel nodded and Santana pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered "Thank you" in her ear.

"Even if I or Shelby or Finn ring you at 3am you need promise me you'll be there?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from her friend.

"Of course, I won't miss it, I promise" Santana said seriously.

Rachel smiled and turned to face Finn who was grinning at his girlfriend and her best friend, he was just happy that Rachel was happy, he kissed her on the head and the 3 of them made their way towards the lunch room for something to eat.

It was Saturday and Shelby was getting ready for her date with Cassandra. As she looked through all her clothes and tried to figure out what to wear, launching pieces of clothing across the room as she went, Rachel was sat on the bed with Santana staring at her mom in amusement, she had never sen Shelby act this way before.

"Geez, Miss C, how many black skirts and purple shirts do you own?" Santana asked as she watched another purple shirt fly across the room.

"Purple is my favourite colour and it goes well with black, anyway shouldn't you 2 be doing something else?" Shelby asked without looking at either girl.

"Nope, we have no real plans for tonight, we're just gonna sit around here and watch movies" Rachel told her mom making it quite clear that they had no intentions of leaving Shelby to her own devices right now.

"Well then, why don't you make yourselves useful by helping me out instead of staring at my back with amused expressions on your faces" Shelby said turning to glare at the teenagers who were currently wondering if Shelby had eyes in the back of her head.

Santana took the opportunity to get up and find Shelby and outfit willingly, she sprang forward and picked up a nice purple dress that Shelby had thrown over her shoulder, lets be honest purple is her colour, and paired it with a pair of Jimmy Choo black stiletto heels and a black blazer.

"Wear this, its cute, its also sexy but not to the point where it says lets go to the back of the restaurant and do it, its the right combination of classy and do me" Santana looked at Shelby, who didn't look amused with the Latinas last comment, and smirked handing the older woman the outfit so she could change.

Shelby glared at Santana one last time before thanking her and retreating to her bathroom to change.

"You know one of these days she's gonna ape shit at you for those comments" Rachel laughed when her mom left the room.

"Nah, she loves me too much" Santana said smugly.

After Shelby was dressed she quickly did a few touch ups to her make up and hair and walked downstairs where the girls had decided to make popcorn and watch tv.

"Aww mom, you look beautiful" Rachel smiled when she seen her mom coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, Miss C, you look hot, also, can I borrow those shoes when your done with them?" Santana asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you Rach, and Santana no you cannot borrow my Jimmy Choo's they are for my feet only and don't ever call me hot again, its creepy" Shelby said pulling a face at the Latina and kissing Rachel on the forehead.

"Be good, don't throw any parties and i'll be home around 11" Shelby said as she was leaving the house to meet Cassie.

"Can you believe she won't let me borrow her Jimmy Choo's" Santana sulked and Rachel just rolled her eyes at her best friend.

20 minutes after leaving her house Shelby pulled up outside the restaurant, she took a deep breath and steadied her nerves before making her way in to the restaurant. Once she'd walked in she spotted the blonde at the bar almost straight away. The dancer looked beautiful in her black dress and red heels, Shelby smiled to herself as she stared at the woman for a minute before making her way over to her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Shelby smirked as she pointed to the chair next to Cassie.

"Yeah sorry, I'm waiting for someone, she's one of those people that looks fantastic in a tight purple dress, if you see her let me know" Cassie flirted and smiled at the brunette standing in front of her.

"You aren't looking too bad yourself Cass" Shelby said as she looked the blonde up and down, only stopping when she met Cassie's eye and got lost in the deep blue of them.

"Thank you Shelb, I ordered you a drink, I assumed you still drank red wine" Cassie pushed the drink towards her ex and stood up.

"I do thank you, shall we go get a table?" Shelby said with a small smile.

As they made their way towards their table Shelby couldn't help but notice the way that Cassie was looking at her, it was just like she used to before they broke up and Shelby felt her heart beat a little faster as she thought back to how much love they used share.

The waitress handed them menus and the pair began to look at the selection on offer. Neither of them really knew how to strike up a conversation with the other, eventually Cassie got bored of the silence and just went in for the kill.

"So your daughter, how is she? what she up to?" Cassie said placing her menu to the side.

"She's good, she's probably at home right now leaving ice cream tubs everywhere with her friend" Shelby chuckled to herself.

"Wait, she's living with you?" Cassie asked out of shock, Shelby never mentioned that the girl was now living with her.

"Yeah, she moved in about 6-7 months ago when her dads kicked her out" Shelby tried to hide her anger and took a sip of her wine.

"They kicked her out? what for?" Cassie was asking a lot of questions and she knew it but she genuinely wanted to know everything about the girl Shelby had left her for.

"She's pregnant" Shelby replied with concerned look on her face.

"Seriously? she's like what…16?" Cassie replied with shock in her voice.

Shelby nodded her head and drank some more of her wine "Yep, she's expected to give birth in the next 2 weeks"

"Damn, i'm gonna be calling you Granny Shelly real fucking soon" Cassie laughed at Shelbys unimpressed expression.

"Anyway thats enough about me for a bit, how've you been Cass? how's work?" Shelby asked with genuine interest.

"Oh you know me Shel, I just get on with life, my jobs good, I'm doing what I love so I can't really complain too much, I miss New York sometimes though I've never been a small town person" The blonde replied with a longing look on her face.

"Me too, some of my best memories are in New York" Shelby said looking in to the dancers blue eyes and grinned from ear to ear.

Shelby leaned across the table and placed her hand on Cassie's and looked her in the eye with a serious expression on her face.

"I really am sorry for the way I handled everything you know Cass, I never wanted to hurt you and I really was very much in love with you" Shelby noticed the way Cassandra looked down at her glass as she spoke and knew she was trying to hide her emotions, before Shelby could comment on it the waitress was back to take their orders, once she left Shelby spoke again.

"You don't have to hide your feelings Cass, it's me" Cassie looked up at Shelby's words and smiled a little at the singer.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Shelb, I know now that it was something that you just had to do for yourself and I get that you didn't want to uproot me or ruin my career options, I don't blame you anymore Shel, I did obviously but I can already see that you're so much happier with your daughter in your life and I'm so happy for you, I just wish I could have been there with you when you retrieved that happiness" Cassie spoke with confidence and looked Shelby in the eye as she talked.

"I really was truly happy with you Cass in New York and if I could turn back time i'd give you the option in a heartbeat because losing you was no walk in the park for me either, I wish you was there with me when I met Rach as well because you could have helped me not make so many mistakes" Shelby said and tried to hold back her tears.

Cassie reached over the table and grabbed the brunettes hand making Shelby look up at the blonde.

"I always was good at helping you make good choices" Cassie giggled and Shelby rolled her watery eyes and laughed, just then the waitress brought over their food and they both fell in to a less emotional conversation. Shelby told Cassie all about her meeting with Rachel and how she almost ruined everything and Cassie called her a fool. The dancer told Shelby all about how her sister was also pregnant and her experiences in New York after Shelby left.

Before they knew it they were finished with dinner and Shelby really needed to get home and make sure Rachel and Santana hadn't trashed her house with pop corn and ice cream tubs. Cassie insisted on paying the bill and had handed over her card before Shelby could protest.

As they walked out of the restaurant Shelby glanced at the woman walking beside her and could feel herself falling back in love with her all over again.

Cassie walked Shelby to her car and watched as she unlocked it and then opened the door.

"I had fun tonight Cass, we'll have to do it again soon" Shelby said smiling at the blonde in front of her. She noticed how the dancer was inching closer to her as she spoke.

"Definitely Shel, i'll text you next time, waiting for you to text is like waiting for christmas' Shelby laughed at Cassies comment but couldn't argue with her.

"Seems fair enough" Shelby smirked, she was about to get in her car when she felt a hand wrap around her arm and pull her away from the inside of her car.

Suddenly Shelby was pushed up against the side of her car and Cassie's body was pressed up against hers and Cass was attacking her lips with her own. Shelby responded to the kiss immediately with as much passion as she was receiving and melted at the feeling she got from having Cassie so close to her again.

When they both needed to come up for air Cassie pulled away from the brunette and placed her forehead against Shelby's and whispered "I've missed you" and pecked her on the lips one more time. Once Cassie had pulled away completely Shelby replied with "I've missed you too", they smiled at each other and Cassie winked before making her way to her own car.

Shelby watched her walk away before getting in her car and driving home, the smile never leaving her face.

Shelby pulled up in to her driveway and made her way in to the house, as she walked in the door she noticed that both the girls were asleep on her sofa. Shelby smiled at how Rachel was holding her pregnant belly in her sleep and just knew she's be an amazing mom.

She grabbed a blanket off the chair and covered both teenagers up, she looked at the tv and noticed that Meet The Fockers was still playing, clearly a Santana choice but seeing as Barbra was in it Rachel would have agreed easily. Shelby turned the tv off, kissed her daughter on the forehead and then made her way to bed. All in all she had had a very good evening and she was looking forward to seeing Cassie again soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wanted to update as soon as possible and please review and let me know what you think. Thanks Nx

It had been 2 weeks since Shelby's date with Cassie, they had been texting everyday since and were talking on the phone regularly. Due to Rachel being so close to giving birth Shelby didn't want to leave her on her own just in case she went in to labour so they hadn't been on another date yet. Cassie had said she would come see her at home but Shelby had said that it was a little too early for her to meet Rachel and she wanted to ask her if it was okay first, but because Rachel was so agitated and uncomfortable she didn't want to add to her stress levels and figured it would be best if they waited until Rachel had given birth.

Shelby had been telling Rachel all week that she needed to stop going to school and Glee practice because of how tired and uncomfortable she was, but Rachel being Rachel she said she didn't want to miss Glee and she had perfect attendance and she wasn't willing to stop going school until it was absolutely necessary.

Rachel was currently in Glee rehearsal, Mr Schue had told her that she wasn't going to be participating in the dance routine today because he could see how tired she was, he had also had a rather threatening phone call from Shelby to tell him he needed to be authoritative with Rachel and tell her she needed to slow down. So Rachel was currently sulking in the auditorium watching the Glee kids rehearse.

She had been having sharp pains since around lunch time and as she sat in the auditorium they were becoming increasingly worse, she didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to disturb practice.

"Right, Rachel, come up here and you can start preparing you duet with Finn" Mr Schue called out from the stage.

Rachel stood up and made her way to the rest of the group, the pain in her back and side had subsided a little.

The brunette stood up on the stage and was preparing to start her song when she felt something running down her leg, she looked down and saw a puddle on the floor, seconds after she got a very intense pain shoot though her body, she looked at Mr Schue and Finn with complete panic in her eyes.

"Errm…Finn…I think my water just broke" Rachel said with a terrified look on her face and panic in her voice. Finn ran over to her, as did Mr Schue and the rest of the Glee club and Rachel began to breathe heavily when another sharp pain ripped through her.

"Okay, Rachel I'm gonna take you to the hospital now" Mr Schue said and escorted Rachel out of the auditorium and towards his car. When they reached his car Finn and Puck helped her in to the passenger seat and Mr Schue climbed in to the drivers side.

"Finn, ring my mom" Rachel said through another painful contraction whilst handing him her phone.

"SANTANA!" Rachel shouted towards the group of Glee kids currently watching the whole thing play out, Santana quickly ran towards her best friend, she had just come back from grabbing all of Rachel's bags and school stuff out the girls locker.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Santana shouted as she ran towards her friend and then climbed in the back seat with Rachel's stuff.

Shelby was teaching her Vocal Adrenalin kids how to give a proper show smile, she was not happy with their efforts today at all and was getting very annoyed with their lack of enthusiasm. As Shelby was demonstrating her own show smile she heard her phone ringing from her bag, she quickly ran to answer it and left Jesse to continue showing them how it was done.

"Hello" Shelby answered her phone.

"Shelby, it's Finn" Shelby could tell that he was panicking and that panicked her as well.

"Whats wrong Finn?" She asked with fear in her voice.

"Can you meet us at the hospital? Rachel's water just broke and she's in pain" Finn was clearly concerned about the amount of pain that Rach was in.

"I'll be 15 minutes" the coach said and hung up the phone.

"Glee is over, go home, we'll pick this up another time" Shelby shouted towards the stage at her Glee kids and then picked up her stuff and ran towards her car, all she could think was that she needed to get to her baby as fast as possible.

Shelby drove as fast as she could and got to the hospital in record time, she ran through the building and saw Will standing in the hallway.

"Where is she?" Shelby asked, clearly out of breath from all the running.

"They took her to maternity, I was waiting for you, come on I'll show where she is" Will said walking in front of Shelby to take her to her daughter.

Will showed Shelby the room Rachel was in with Finn and Santana and the woman thanked him and burst in to the room.

"Oh my god Rach, how are you?" the older brunette asked as she walked over to her daughter and kissed her on her sweaty forehead.

"It hurts mama" Rachel cried and grabbed Shelby's hand to squeeze during another contraction.

"I know baby, trust me I know, but it'll be worth it in a few hours I promise" Shelby was trying to comfort her but she didn't think it would be much help.

Finn and Santana didn't really know what to do and just stood there staring at Rachel. Finn was clearly very concerned about his girlfriend, his face was pale and the look in his eyes was full of fear. Santana on the other hand just looked scared, she had never witnessed this before and she didn't like seeing her best friend in so much pain.

Just then a midwife came in the room to check Rachel out and see how dilated she was.

"Hello Rachel, I'm Sarah, I'm gonna take a look and see how close you are to having the baby, Okay?" the midwife said and Rachel just nodded her head, she was already wishing this would just end.

"So, you're already 7cm dilated, so you're very lucky because I think this is gonna be a quick birth, I'll come back in a few minutes and see if you're dilated anymore" Sarah smiled at her patient in sympathy and then walked out the room.

"Mama, can you do this for me please, I've already had enough and I don't think I can carry on" Rachel pleaded with Shelby.

"Oh Baby, I really wish I could, I would do anything to take your pain away right now" Shelby said as she stroked her hair.

"Finn, will you get me a drink please?" Rachel asked her boyfriend who was still looking rather pale and he practically ran out the room to get Rachel what she needed.

"Are you okay San?" Shelby asked the teenage girl who had been standing in the same spot since she arrived.

"Yeah, Miss C I'm just not sure what I can contribute to this whole thing" Santana spoke with a tremble in her voice and looked down at the floor.

"Just come over here and comfort her, there's not really anything else you can do right now" Shelby looked at the Latina and gave her a sympathetic smile. Santana made her way towards Rachel's bed and gave the girl her hand, just as she did that Rachel got another strong contraction and squeezed Santana's hand with strength she didn't even know she had.

"Thank you for being here Santana" Rachel spoke with exhaustion in her voice and tired eyes.

"Anything for you Midge, you know that" Santana smiled down at her friend and made a mental note to never have kids the natural way.

Finn came running back in the room with a glass of water for Rachel and handed it over. The singer drank it in one gulp and then began to moan in pain again.

"How are you feeling Rach?" Finn asked not knowing what else to say at this time.

"It's like being licked my kittens Finn, how to you think I'm fucking feeling?" Rachel spat at him with a glare on her face.

"And we are never having sex again, thats a fact" The short brunette said with a look on her face that told Finn she was being serious.

Finn looked at Shelby and didn't know what to say, Shelby gave Finn a small smile and mouthed for him to just ignore her and Finn just nodded his head.

An hour later the midwife came back to assess Rachel again "Hello again, lets see if you're ready to push this baby out" Sarah said with too much enthusiasm for Rachel.

"Well, it looks like you're 10cm dilated so we're going to take you delivery and you'll be meeting your little girl very soon" Sarah smiled at her patient and her family.

Rachel glanced at Shelby with a terrified look on her face and Shelby bent down to whisper in her ear "You're going to be fine, you're going to be the best mom that little girl can ask her and I'm going to be here the whole time to help you through it and so is Finn and Santana, don't worry baby, and just think you're about to meet your daughter" Rachel smiled up at her moms word and nodded her head.

They took Rachel up to delivery 5 minutes later and she was prepped for the birth. Shelby was standing by her head whispering encouraging words in her ears and stroking her hair, Santana stood behind her left shoulder holding her hand and Finn stood behind her right shoulder holding her other hand.

"I hate you so much right now" Rachel screamed as she began to push.

"Thats fine, I hate me too right now as well" Finn replied to the girl currently in agony.

"GOOD!" the short brunette shouted as her pain intensified.

"Okay, Rachel, I need you to push for me" the midwife instructed the singer.

Rachel grabbed a tighter hold on her friends hand and squeezed to the point where Santana thought her hand was breaking.

"Come on Rach, you can do it" Santana encouraged as Rachel continued to push as hard as she could.

"Give me one more really big push Rachel" the midwife continued to instruct.

"Come on baby, push a little harder this time okay" Shelby said as Rachel got back in to position to push.

"AAGGHHH" Rachel screamed as she pushed and everyone around her was trying to encourage her to do it a little bit harder, she pushed as hard as she could and 1 minute later she heard a high pitched cry.

Shelby wiped away the tears that were currently falling down her face, as did Santana and Finn. The midwife cleaned the baby off a bit and then walked over to Rachel.

"Here she is look, healthy and beautiful" the woman said as she placed the baby in her mothers arms. Rachel looked down at the little girl completely in awe of the fact that she was hers and she had just given birth to something so beautiful and small.

"Hello, baby… I'm your mommy" Rachel whispered as she spoke to her daughter, she had streams of tears coming down her face and she didn't think she had ever been this happy before.

Finn stood next to Rachel and stared at his baby girl, he was in total shock that he was now a dad to someone who was so precious and tiny and just completely perfect.

"Rachel, she's beautiful, she looks just like you" Shelby said with tears still running down her face and love in her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel" Finn weeped as he kissed his girlfriend and baby on their heads.

"She's amazing Rach, what's her name?" Santana asked, she hadn't even heard Rachel or Finn mention a name yet.

"We have some ideas but we need to have another conversation and finalise something that we both really like" Rachel said looking up at her friend with a grin on her face.

"Do you want to hold her Finn?" Rachel asked the boy that currently stroking the baby's head, Finn nodded and Rachel placed her gently in his arms being extra carful with her head.

Shelby then started to play with the baby's small brown tuft of hair and kissed her on the head before placing a kiss on Rachel's.

"I am so proud of you" she said through her tears and smiled a water smile at the younger brunette.

Finn was staring down at the bundle in his arms and just couldn't believe how in love he was right now, this little girl was now his whole life and he couldn't be happier.

After a short while Rachel fell asleep and Shelby was sat in the room with her granddaughter in her arms, Santana had been sent home and she said she would be back tomorrow and Finn had gone to tell his mom the news and get something to eat for himself and Shelby.

"Listen to me little one, you see that short brown haired diva in that bed she's your mom, she is going to do everything she can for you and more, you will be so loved and cared for, nothing bad will ever happen to you because you have your mom and your dad and they both love you very much, as does Nanny Shelby, you are going to be spoilt rotten but that doesn't mean you can be a brat or naughty when you don't get your own way. I love you baby girl, always remember that" Shelby spoke with a serious voice and couldn't help the tears that had again started to fall down her face, she just loved this baby so much she couldn't control her emotions around her.

Rachel and Finn were sat in the hospital room, their baby girl was in her crib at the side of Rachel's bed fast asleep, a nurse would be taking her to the nursery soon so Rachel could get some sleep. The couple was trying to decide on a name, they were still having trouble finding the perfect one. Rachel had confirmed the baby's middle name with Finn but finding a first name was proving impossible for the pair.

"So you liked the name Bella, what about that?" Finn suggested, getting a little annoyed with all the name rejections he was getting.

"I like Bella but it doesn't go well with her middle name" Rachel sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"what other names were on the list?" The tall boy asked his girlfriend.

"Gabriella, Jolie, Kendall, Bonnie, Avery and Skye" Rachel read from the list in her hand.

"I don't think she looks like a Skye or an Avery" Finn commented as he looked at his baby girl asleep in her crib.

"What about Aria? I don't think she looks like any of those names but I was watching TV the other day and there was someone on the show called Aria, I think it's a beautiful name" Rachel said whilst looking up at her boyfriend, Finn smiled down at the short brunette and then looked at his daughter.

"It's perfect" Finn smiled and then kiss Rachel on the lips, seconds later Shelby walked through the door carrying coffee for herself and Finn and a sandwich for Rachel as well as extra clothes for both Rachel and the baby.

Shelby cleared her throat to gain the attention of the teenagers currently on the verge of making out in front of her.

"Hey mom" Rachel said once she'd pulled away from Finn.

"Hello honey, how are you and baby?" Shelby asked whilst she played with the babies hair as she slept.

"We're okay, just tired" Rachel looked up at Finn and silently asked if they could tell Shelby the babies name and Finn nodded slowly whilst smiling at the singer.

"So mom, we have some news" Rachel said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh god, you're not pregnant again are you" Shelby laughed to herself and watched Rachel roll her eyes.

"No mother, we named her" Rachel announced to the Glee coach.

"So, what is it?" Shelby asked impatiently when there was just silence after Rachel spoke.

"Do you want just her first name or her full name?" Rachel asked smirking because she knew her mom was getting annoyed.

"Well, I'd like to my Grandbaby's full name please" Shelby said with a roll of her eyes, her daughter was far too dramatic for her liking.

"Okay…. so her name is…Aria Shelby Hudson" Rachel exclaimed and watched her mothers face turn from annoyance to shock to pure happiness.

"Really? you named her after me?" Shelby mumbled with tears falling from her eyes and running down her face.

"Yep, you have been my absolute rock throughout all of this, last year I thought I'd never see you again and that broke my heart but when I really needed you and needed somewhere to live you stepped up and gave me a home. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done over these last 9 months and I love you so much mama" Rachel began to cry as she spoke and saw her mom wipe away the tears that had escaped.

"You never need to thank me baby, I was happy to do it and I wouldn't change any moment I got to spend with you over these last few months, I love you too Rach" Shelby walked over to Rachel and pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed her forehead.

Finn watched on as the two brunettes clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Later on that day Rachel was told she could take her baby girl home, Shelby brought the car seat and helped her daughter place the baby in it carefully. Rachel placed a blanket over her sleeping baby and kissed her on the head.

"Lets go home to nanny's house Aria" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face and a quick glance at her mom. Shelby's heart fluttered at the new name she was given and kissed her Grandbaby on the head before picking up the car seat and helping Rachel out of the hospital with her beautiful new baby girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N- So I hope you guys like this chapter, I just found out I'm having a baby so I've been in shock for a fair few weeks and haven't really given my stories much thought lol. I'm gonna start working on my other Fanfic again soon. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter :) Thanks N.x

Rachel had been settling in to motherhood quite well, she missed her friends at school and missed going to Glee practice but she loved looking after her baby girl. Aria was now a month old and Rachel was hoping to go back to school as soon as she had a plan for Aria's care during the day when Shelby would be at work and she and Finn would be at school.

It was 10am and Rachel was on her own in the house with a sleeping Aria and was becoming quite bored. She had already done the washing and cleaned up and made Aria's bottles for later. After much thought she decided she would go shopping for tonights dinner for herself, Shelby and Finn.

She got the baby ready to go out and then made her way to Wal-Mart. As she browsed the fresh fruit and veg she decided to make spaghetti bolognese for dinner tonight and began gathering ingredients as well as a few bits she knew they were running out of.

Aria began to get fussy in her pram so Rachel stopped shopping for a second and took the baby out of her pram and began to comfort her, she walked down the aisle and started singing softly to the baby in an attempt to get her back to sleep.

As she went to walk back up the aisle and place her daughter back in her pram she could feel someone staring at her, once she placed Aria back in her pram and covered her with a blanket she turned around to see who it was and got the shock of her life when she saw her dad, Leroy, watching her.

For several seconds they just stared at each other, Rachel didn't know what to say and to be honest she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with her dads anyway. Leroy started walking towards her and Rachel began to panic slightly.

"Hello, Rachel" Leroy said to his daughter in a tone that Rachel had never heard come from him before, he sounded distant and disappointed.

"Hello" Rachel replied, she hoped this conversation wouldn't last long.

"How are you doing?" the lawyer asked, even though he sounded like he couldn't care less.

"Fine, thanks" the singer answered, she didn't ask how he was because she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Good, I see you had the baby" Leroy said whilst taking a glance at Aria asleep in her pram.

"Yes I did, I had a daughter" the diva began pushing the pram for something to do with her hands.

"That's nice, where have you been living with her?" the lawyer raised an eyebrow at his daughter and ran a hand through his hair.

"Shelby's… I've been there since you and daddy kicked me out" Rachel said with a slight attitude and watched as Leroy's face changed as soon as she said her mothers name.

"Well, that's nice that she actually stepped up and became a parent after rejecting you and breaking your heart only a few months before you disappointed your daddy and I" Leroy said with venom in his voice and a slight smirk on his face.

"She's made mistakes and she's owned up and apologised for them, at least when I really needed her she was there for me and helped in a way you and daddy never have, I actually feel loved with her in a way I never felt with you and daddy, she was there when I gave birth and when I doubted myself as a mother, she's done more for me these last 10 months than you have in my 16 years, now if you'll excuse me my daughter will need feeding soon and I need to get her home" Rachel was close to shouting but managed to keep her cool, she wasn't going to stand there and let her dad say anything about Shelby, her mom had been amazing these last few months.

Leroy watched as his daughter gathered her shopping and began to push her baby towards the cashier, suddenly Rachel turned around and faced her father again and she had a smirk on her face.

"By the way, just in case you were wondering, your granddaughters name is Aria, Aria Shelby Hudson, how does it feel to know that your daughter named her baby girl after someone she's known a little over a year and not the people that raised her?" Rachel didn't stick around for an answer to her question and just smirked and walked away with her daughter and her groceries, leaving Leroy to stand and watch with an open mouth as she sashayed out of his sight.

Rachel couldn't wait to get home, she knew she would bump in to one of them eventually, Lima was a small town, but she had hoped it would be at least a little pleasant and she also hoped that she wouldn't have Aria with her when she did. Rachel was proud of herself for saying what she did though and smiled to herself slightly as she made her way home.

"So what he just approached you in Wal-mart and thought it was a good idea to start making comments about the past, who the hell does he think he is? I have the sudden urge to go to their house and give them both a piece of my mind" Shelby was raging at what Rachel had just told her about her dad, how dare Leroy approach her daughter in the store and think it's okay to make nasty comments and start slagging her off about her past mistakes.

"Mom, seriously, calm down, I dealt with it and I'm pretty sure I shocked him with my comments" Rachel said with a sly smirk on her face.

"I just don't like that they think its okay to talk to you like that, especially when you've not long had a baby and said baby is with you, it's not right" Shelby fumed.

"Mom, honestly I'm fine and so is Ari, you've gotta chill" Rachel said with a slight roll of the eyes at her mothers dramatics.

"Fine i'll chill out, but mark my words if they come anywhere near you again I will not let it go so easy" Shelby said pointing a firm finger at her daughter and looking her right in the eye.

Rachel just nodded her head and continued to feed the baby that was currently in her arms. She decided to change the subject on to something more upbeat and cheerful.

"So, how's things going with Cassandra?" Rachel asked her mom with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Stop looking at me like that Rachel, its creepy, and things are going okay I guess" Shelby answered and then took a sip of the coffee she had recently made.

"Just okay? not mind blowing or absolutely fantastic?" Rachel wondered aloud and watched Shelby's face for any signs of pain or happiness, all she saw was her mom in deep thought.

"I need to ask you something, I've been putting it off for a while because I didn't want to overwhelmed you as you was just about to give birth and everything with your dads and then you were doubting yourself and your abilities to be a mother" Shelby rambled.

"Okay…" Rachel spoke in an attempted to persuade her mother to get to the point.

"Well… me and Cassie were talking a few weeks ago and she wants to meet you… if you don't wanna meet her that's fine, i'll let her know you aren't ready and you just tell me when you think you're up to it and we'll sort it out then… honestly there's no pressure, Cassie just mentioned that she wanted to finally meet the girl that i'd been talking about for so many years" Shelby had continued with her rambling and Rachel just rolled her eyes at how nervous her mom seemed right now.

"Mom…i'd love to meet Cassandra" Rachel smiled and glanced at her mom before turning her attention back to the baby that currently needed winding.

"You're sure?" Shelby said in a more relaxed tone of voice.

"I'm positive, I wanna meet the woman that makes you smile like you've just won the lottery every time you text her, sure it's a little creepy to watch your mom constantly make sex eyes at her phone but I'm just glad your happy, you deserve it" the diva reassured the Glee coach.

"I do not make sex eyes at my phone" the older brunette gasped and glared at her daughter.

"Yes, yes you do" Rachel chuckled and then stood up with the baby and passed her to her Nan.

"Now, I'm going to take a quick shower, Finn will be here for dinner soon, don't make sex eyes at your phone in front of my child please, I don't need her being traumatised this early on in life" Rachel teased her mom as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs. She didn't see the intense glare she was getting from Shelby as she walked away.

"Ignore your mommy, she doesn't know what she's talking about, all those hormones have sent her a little insane" Shelby cooed to her Grandbaby and kissed the girl on top of her head before standing up and making her way in to the living room to get her phone.

She sent a quick text to Cassie after placing Aria in her bouncy chair.

 _"So, I just spoke to Rachel she said she wants to meet you. Shelb x"_

 _"FINALLY! When? Cass x"_

 _"Saturday? we're both free then. Shelb.x"_

 _"Me too, i'll be at yours for 7? Cass x"_

 _"Sounds good, i'll tell Rach, See you then. Shelb.x"_

 _"See you then hot stuff ;) Cass x"_

Shelby smiled at the last message and placed her phone down on the table, she then turned her attention to the little girl in front of her and began playing with several toys in an attempt to entertain the child. Aria just stared at the older woman like she had lost the plot and then began to fall asleep. Eventually Shelby put the toys down and just started watching a random TV show whilst the baby slept.

Shelby, Rachel and Finn were sat at the dining table having dinner, Aria was fast asleep in her bouncy chair next to Finn. They were having a conversation about Glee club when they suddenly heard the front door open and close. Shelby frowned in the direction of the door and then rolled her eyes when she seen who it was walk in to her dining room.

"Sure Santana just walk in to my house like you live here" Shelby said whilst shaking her head at the cheerleader.

"You wouldn't have me any other way, Miss C" Santana smiled sweetly at the older brunette and went to hug her best friend before grabbing a plate out the cupboard and helping herself to the food that was laid out on the table. Shelby raised an eyebrow at the boldness of the girl and watched as the Latina sat at her table, she rolled her eyes again then went back to her own food.

"So, hows my niece been today?" Santana asked her friend with a mouth full of food.

"Manners Santana" Shelby said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry Miss C" Santana replied with sincerity, the last thing she wanted to do was piss off her best friends mother.

"She's been good San, Slept most of the day" the short brunette finally answered.

"I cannot wait for you to come back to Glee, it's so not right without you there, Mercedes thinks she's queen bee now and I really need you to put her back in her place" the Latina told the diva.

"She's not wrong Rach, I think Mercedes is even starting to annoy Kurt" Finn declared after taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I should be back soon, hopefully I won't be too far behind with everything" Rachel sighed.

"You'll be fine Rach, don't even worry about it" Shelby insisted with a sympathetic smile, she knew Rachel was worrying about not being able to catch up with all her school work when she returns to school but she also knew that her daughter was smart, she'd catch up in no time.

"I hope so" the singer mumbled.

After dinner was over Rachel, Santana and Finn watched a movie in the living room whilst Shelby put Aria in her cot. Rachel had insisted on doing it but the Glee coach wanted to spend some time with her Granddaughter and she also wanted Rachel to spend some time with her friend and boyfriend.

It was around 9pm when Santana and Finn finally went home, Finn went upstairs and gave his daughter a kiss on her head before placing a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. He hated leaving at the end of the night, he always missed his daughter whilst he was at home and school, a part of him really wanted to move in with Rachel but he knew both Rachel and Shelby wouldn't agree to that.

After saying goodnight to Santana and Finn, Rachel took herself to her moms room and said good night to her before going to bed, she knew Ari would be awake soon for a feed so she wanted to try and get some sleep.

It was Saturday and Rachel was packing a bag for Aria, she was going to spend a few hours at Finn's with Finn, Carole, Burt and Kurt. She hated sending so many hours away from her daughter but she also enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with having Aria out the house.

Shelby was in her room looking through her wardrobe for an outfit for tonight, unfortunately Santana wasn't here to pick one out for her.

Rachel walked in to her moms room with the baby in her arms wide awake. Shelby looked over at them and smiled, she left her outfit decision for later and took the little girl from her daughter.

"Hello princess, you come to see nanny Shelby for a bit?" the Glee coach cooed to her grand baby.

"She's actually come to say goodbye, I'm about to go drop her off at Finn's for the afternoon" Rachel answered for the baby.

"Oh, you're going to see Daddy and Grandma Carole" Shelby said placing a kiss to the baby's head.

"What time is Cassie coming?" Rachel asked.

"7pm, so we've got some time before she gets here" Shelby said bouncing Aria in her arms.

"Okay, I'll drop Ari off and come back and get ready, I cannot wait to meet this mysterious woman of yours" Rachel smirked at her mom and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're so excited" the older brunette said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel took Aria off her mom and grabbed her bag that she had placed in the door way. Shelby gave the baby girl a kiss and then placed a kiss to Rachel's head.

"I'll see you later baby, remember Nanny Shel will miss you and loves you lots" Shelby cooed to the baby.

"Goodbye Nanny, I love you too" Rachel said in a baby voice and moved the little girls hand to make it look like she was waving as she left the room and made her way downstairs.

Shelby laughed at her daughters antics and went back to looking for an outfit for tonight.

Rachel got back home around 45 minutes later, she liked to make sure Finn knew everything about Aria's feeding times and spent about 15 minutes saying goodbye before leaving the house. The short brunette went straight upstairs to her mom and discovered that Shelby had finally decided on what to wear.

Rachel went to her room and quickly got changed in to something with less baby vomit and formula on it, her choices were very limited though, eventually she settled on her white dress with red hearts and a red belt with white flats. She brushed her hair and applied a small amount of make-up before making her way back towards her moms room.

The Glee coach was wearing her a purple blouse with a black skirt and black heels, she had made her hair wavy and applied some make-up.

"You look beautiful mom" Rachel said as she walked in to the room.

"Thank you baby, so do you" Shelby smiled at her daughter and ran her hands over skirt to smooth it down.

"Is Cassie known for turning up on time because it's 6:50" the diva asked.

"Depends what mood she's in, I reckon she'll be here soon though, she's been waiting for this meeting for ages" Shelby laughed.

"Lets go downstairs and wait then" Rachel smiled, she could tell how nervous her mom was and she found it so cute.

Both girls made their way down the stairs and as Shelby was about to make her way in to the kitchen to grab a glass of wine to help steady her nerves the doorbell rang. Her heart sped up slightly at the arrival of her girlfriend. She steadied herself and made her way towards the door.

Opening the door she saw Cassie in a little black dress and red heels, her blonde hair was down and straight, how does she always look so gorgeous? Shelby thought to herself.

"Hello Shelly, you look hot" Cassandra said when she saw her girlfriend and smirked.

"Thank you Cass, you don't look too bad yourself" Shelby replied as she looked the blonde up and down.

"Thank you my love" Cass said with a wink.

"Come in" the singer moved out the way so the woman could enter her house.

"So Shel, wheres this daughter I hear about none stop" the dancer said looking around the room. Shelby looked around as well and couldn't see Rachel.

"I don't know, she was here a minute a go, she probably wants to make an entrance" Shelby teased with a slight smile on her face.

Shelby showed Cassie in to the living room and discovered Rachel sitting on the sofa watching the latest episode of Criminal Minds.

"Rach, Cassandra's here" Shelby announced as she walked in to the room and approached the sofa.

Rachel turned around in her seat and smiled at the blonde woman in front of her, geez her mom had great taste in women, Rachel thought to herself.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry, Shelby's daughter" Rachel introduced herself formally and stood from the sofa with her hand held out which Cassie took politely. Shelby gave her daughter a look of confusion at her formality.

"I'm Cassandra July, Shelby's girlfriend, it's nice to meet you Rachel" Cassie smiled at the short brunette in front of her. Shelby rolled her eyes at the pair of them and just left them to it.

"I'm going to get wine, you want some Cass?" the Glee coach asked.

"I'm always down for a glass of wine Shelly" Cassandra answered.

Shelby groaned at the name and went to get the drinks before Rachel could comment.

"Shelly?" Rachel laughed.

"It annoys her so it has to be said every now and then" Cassie smirked.

"Noted" Rachel chuckled.

"Well you can un-note it, thank you" Shelby said as she walked back in to the living room with 2 glasses of wine and a raised eyebrow.

Cassandra took her glass and a seat on the sofa next to Shelby with Rachel sitting in the love seat on the other side of the table.

"So where's this grandchild of yours Shelb?" Cassie asked out of curiosity.

"At her dads for a couple hours, she'll probably be home before you leave" Shelby said with a massive smile on her face.

"Finn's dropping her off in about 45 minutes" The younger brunette told the women in front of her.

"So what's this little girls name?" Cassie asked suddenly very interested in the baby.

"Aria, Aria Shelby Hudson" Rachel answered before her mom could.

"Aww, Shel, your granddaughters named after you" the dancer admired and looked at her girlfriend with so much happiness because she knew how much that would mean to Shelby.

"Yeah, it shocked me as well but I literally could not be happier with it" the Glee coach gushed.

Rachel blushed slightly as Cassandra and her mom spoke about her daughters name, she knew her mom was happy with the name but seeing the way that Cass was looking at her mother now she could see just how much it truly meant to her.

"So, how about we order dinner? I was going to cook but then I decided it would be much easier and cleaner if we just got a take away" Shelby announced to the room with her phone in her hand.

"Sure, I'm down for anything" Cassandra answered with a smile on her face.

"Me too" Rachel agreed.

"Pizza it is then" Shelby declared as she stood from the sofa and walked out the room leaving Rachel and Cassie alone.

"So, Rachel, how's it been living with your mom for the first time in your life?" Cassie wondered and looked at the short brunette in front of her.

"To be honest… at first I thought it would be awful and we'd argue all the time but its actually been really nice and I feel like I've known her my entire life, I just have these niggling thoughts in my head that maybe something's gonna go wrong" Rachel confessed, she didn't know why she was telling her mothers girlfriend that, she'd known her less than an hour.

"You know when I used to live with your mom in New York you were all she would talk about some days, especially on December 18th or Christmas. Even though she had me I could always tell that something was missing, I knew that something was you but there was never anything I could do about it because of the contract. Since being back in your moms life I have never seen her so happy, she's like a whole different person and you and your daughter are the reason for that" Cassie tried to reassure the girl that nothing would go wrong because Shelby was too happy and too in love to let anything go wrong.

"Food is on the way" Shelby announced as she reentered the room, she noticed the atmosphere between Cassie and Rachel but said nothing, it wasn't a bad atmosphere but it was different from before she left.

Cassandra smiled at her girlfriend as she sat back down next to her and played with the ends of her soft wavy brown hair. Rachel grinned at the interaction between her mom and Cassie, she hadn't seen her mom with her guard down around many people, basically just herself really. She always had her walls up around people but she could tell that Cassandra had broken through those walls a very long time ago because her mom was so comfortable and relaxed around her.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel knew that it was too soon for it to be their food so she got up to get the door knowing it was her daughter and boyfriend.

"How has she been?" the singer asked the tall boy on the other side of the door.

"She's been fine, threw up on my mom which was amusing, other than that no problems" Finn said bending down to give the short girl a kiss.

"Wanna stay for dinner? Mom ordered Pizza and Cassandra's here" Rachel smirked.

"I would but I've got loads of homework to finish and the last thing I need right now is another lecture from Mr Hart about the effects of not completing work on time" Finn said with a roll of his eyes.

Rachel laughed at her boyfriends annoyance with their History teacher and took the bag off his shoulder and placed it on the floor and then took her baby girl out of her car seat and placed a kiss to her head.

"Hello Princess, say goodbye to Daddy" Rachel made the baby's hand move in a waving motion at her dad and Finn bent down to give the little girl a quick kiss.

"Goodbye Angel, i'll see you tomorrow" the quarterback cooed and then placed another kiss on her head before turning to Rachel and placing another kiss on her lips.

"I love you both, i'll see you tomorrow" he said before turning to leave.

"We love you too" Rachel smiled and waved the tall boy off before turning around and closing the door behind her and heading back towards the living room. As she walked in the room she found her mom and Cassie lip locked and could tell it was close to getting quite heated.

"Ari, tell nanny it's inappropriate to be making out with her girlfriend in front of you" Shelby jumped away from Cass as she heard Rachel start to speak and turned a deep shade of red. Cassie didn't seem to mind that she'd been caught and smiled at the baby in Rachel's arms.

"Shut up and give me the child" Shelby said to a smirking Rachel.

The diva passed the baby over to her mom and went to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Damn Shel, she looks just like you and Rachel" Cassie commented as she got a closer look at the baby.

"I know right, she's got some good genes" Shelby smiled up at the blonde.

"You can say that again" the dancer said with a raised eyebrow and a wink, Shelby rolled her eyes at her girlfriends constant need make everything sexual.

"You wanna hold her?" the brunette asked.

"Maybe when she's older and she can hold her own head up properly, I don't wanna be the reason the kids got a snapped neck" Cassie fretted as she looked at how tiny and fragile the baby was.

"Don't be so ridiculous Cass" Shelby chuckled as she stood up with Aria in her arms. The brunette bent down and placed the baby in the dancers arms showing her how to support her head and smiled at how cute the blonde looked.

"It suits you Cass" Shelby informed the timid girl in front of her that was sitting as stiff as a board with Aria in her arms.

Cassie looked up at the brunette threw her eyelashes and glared at her. Rachel walked back in the room and laughed at how petrified the dancer looked with her daughter on her lap.

"Aww, Cassandra…that's so cute" the short brunette teased, Shelby gave her a glare and decided to take the baby off the blonde as she was becoming a little fussy and she knew Cassie wouldn't have a clue what to do if she started crying.

"Didn't you ever consider having kids?" Rachel deadpanned the question to her mom and Cassie once Shelby was sat down bouncing Aria on her knee slightly.

"Rachel!" Shelby snapped once she heard the question and gave her daughter a shocked look.

"What? it was a valid question, didn't you ever think about it? either with each other or on your own maybe?" Rachel was intrigued to find out if her mom ever considered more kids after giving her away to her dads.

"I guess you could say I considered it once or twice, whenever I thought about it though I always felt like I was replacing you and I didn't wanna do that" Shelby confessed and looked at her daughter who looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself.

"What about you Cassie?" Rachel said turning towards the blonde who was looking at her mom with so much love.

"I've never been very good with kids and my career was always a priority to me, I thought about it once but I knew it would never happen and I was okay with that" Cassie grinned at the short girl in front of her and then turned her head to look Shelby in the eye, they smiled at each other and looked down at the child on the brunettes lap.

Rachel couldn't help but notice how good they both looked with a baby, she also couldn't help but feel a little guilty about her mom never having anymore kids because of her. She knew logically it wasn't her fault but she couldn't help but think that maybe her mom would've been happier if she wasn't alone all those years and had made a family for herself.

Eventually the pizza arrived and they all sat around the living room table eating and making small talk before Rachel took herself and Aria to bed leaving Cassie and Shelby alone downstairs.

"So I should get going, it's getting late and I don't want to overstay my welcome" Cassie said with a grin and looked at the singer in front of her.

"You could never overstay your welcome here Cass" Shelby informed the dancer.

"That's good to know Shel, but I really should get going, I've gotta go see my sister tomorrow morning and her pregnancy has made her slightly insane, so if I'm even slightly late I'm in for a real earful" Cassie laughed and ran a hand through dark brown hair.

"Okay, well come see me again soon okay" Shelby blushed as Cassie got closer to her.

"I will, don't worry about that" Cassie eventually closed the gap between them and captured Shelby's lips with her own in a passionate and love filled kiss.

The kiss was getting heated and neither woman cared, Shelby deepened the kiss and pushed herself up on to her knees and then straddled the blonde. Cassie placed her hands on the brunettes hips and felt hands run through her long blonde hair. Eventually they both needed to come up for air and broke apart but remained in the same position with their foreheads pressed together.

"I thought you was leaving" Shelby smirked.

"It's hard to leave when there's someone on top of you" Cassie laughed and Shelby removed herself from her girlfriends lap.

"Come on, you better go before I don't let you leave at all" the brunette giggled and pulled Cassie to her feet.

Cassandra followed Shelby to the front door, Shelby opened it and motioned for Cassie to leave with her hand. The dancer pulled the brunette towards her and kissed her hard on the lips, her hands ran down her back and towards her ass. Shelby shivered slightly when the blonde placed both her hands on her ass, it had been a while since anyone had made her feel this way.

Again air was quickly needed and Shelby pulled away from the dancer.

"Leave, now, before this goes too far" Shelby laughed and began to jokingly push Cassie out the door.

"Okay, I'm going, i'll see you soon though right?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, you will, I promise" Shelby answered. With one last peck on the lips Cassie made her way towards her car and waved at the brunette still standing in the doorway as she drove off.

Shelby closed the front door and smiled to herself before turning off the lights downstairs and heading off to bed. She was very happy with how this evening had turned out and was sure there'd be more nights like this in her future, although she did need to talk to Rachel about asking invasive questions.


End file.
